Misfits
by Dark-Raven354
Summary: First fic: (Meant for True toad fans)Formed by the spectacular Spiderman, The misfits, Toad, Frog-man and Spiderkid team up to commit crimes or become great heroes.(Spin Off series, "One shot stories") Annonymous reveiws excepted.
1. Default Chapter

Misfits

A bunch of low life villains they are, more terrible as an average villain like the lizard or Avalanche. But, not only did these three people have this in common they all had one Idea in mind. To become the legendary Spider-man's partner.

I think it isn't fair to say that they didn't become Spider-mans partner; I just like to say they were never seen again. This is true. The Misfits did start in 1985 in AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #266. After that comic, my favourite comic, The Misfits, Frog-man, Spider-Kid and Toad were never really said of or seen of again since, and with no explanation.

I believe that they were there on their own little adventures fighting crime, trying to change from their former villainous ways. There fore I could not stand away from creating these weird short stories that pretty much make no sense and our very hard to follow, shall we continue to our characters and there origins.

You don't have to read this if you don't to. You can say screw it! Lets read the stories already.

Spider-Kid: 

Name: Ollie Osnick. In Comic: Ollie Osnick

Villain name: Ollie the octo kid

Current name: Spider-Kid

The Hero he fights against: Spider-man

Hair/eyes: Black/brown

Story: A Smart student, Ollie Osnick has dreams of becoming a great engineer. Although with great plans for his great future he also had a villainy side, like all other villains, except he was just a kid. A kid that is loves doctor Octopus a bit too much. He then made a website depicting all he could find about the villains of spider-man, his site went up and he was happy… but not all things go well. Ollie also had a love in a beautiful Jane Lane, A couple of punks however stopped him from reaching her to say that he loved her, instead they take him to a broom closet a beat him severely. Ollie makes a good recovery and gets home to come up with plans of revenge, this resulted in four mechanical Arms that appeared similar to that of Doctor Octopus. He went to go find his mentor, He found him all right and also Spider-man. He intervened a Spider-man had to let Ock go as he saved Ollie from a pool of water where he couldn't swim due to the claws.

Ollie gave up the villain career almost as soon as he started. But this wasn't the end, figuring after his experience, he could become a hero and Dress like his favourite hero, Yes Spider-man. So donning the pyjamas and the mechanical arms Ollie went out to fight crime. First stop was his school where a robbery was taking place. Ollie decided he could take on the robbers with his weak mech. Arms. He got there just in time to see a robber shoot his best friend who was at the school on night school security.

Ollie was stricken with grief and chased the man with the gun. The kid chucked the gun away from him a sprawled on the floor and asked for mercy. Ollie felt forgiving trashed the guy and called the police. He then heard of his father, the construction guy, was stricken by a rare disease that will most likely kill him, Not wanting to lose another loved one Ollie tries to do the best he can as Ollie or Spider-kid as either one Ollie is not a force to be reckon with.

Frog-man 

Name: Paul Colorito Comic Name: Eugene Paul Colorito

Villain Name: Leap-Frog (Father's name)

Current name: Frog-man

Hero he fights against: Dare Devil

Eyes/ Hair: Blue/ Red

Story: Paul's father was the convicted criminal known as Leap-Frog! He created a suit that allows him to jump six stories high. Mighty impressive. But unlike becoming a hero like Iron Man, he became a thief using his technology and arsenal of weaponry; assortment of tow cables and flying disks and stuff. He did this so he could provide for his family, who were steadily declining in money. Unfortunately the poor Leap-Frog was caught be the one they call Dare Devil. He was sentenced to a quite a long sentence. Presumably five years. His wife was heart broken to hear of this, as well as his son, Paul.

Well Paul grew up just like an ordinary Kid should, if you don't think about the father in prison sort of thing. But it was on the day that his father was to be realised that he discovered a Leap-Frog costume. He donned it and headed out into New York to show off his skills to the friends who made fun of him at school. Well, it didn't work out and Paul ended up embarrassing himself in front of the friends. Paul's father picked him up and took him home. But not even a year later, his mom died of cancer. Making the boy sadder then ever, now having to live with his once jailed father. He wanted away out of the problems, so he jumped on a froggy suit and hopped away.

On these super heroic adventures he made villains and friends. One Friend being an online friend, who later turns out to be Ollie Osnick. And there friendship would bind hard together, till a Toad came along.

Toad 

Name: Todd Tolansky

Villain name: Toad, The Toad, and The Terrible Toad King

Current name: Toad

Hero he fights against: Anything X-men or What ever Magneto wants him too

Hair/eyes: Brown/Brown and or Green

Group Affiliations: Brotherhood of evil Mutants 1-3, The Brother Hood, Hell Fire Club

Story: Toad is one of the most unwanted mutants of them all, he has an amphibian appearance unlike no man, this is because of the result of his mutation. His mutation allows him to jump high, shoot a long tongue, and have super human strength. Hold it stop right there. If Todd had super Human strength, couldn't he beat Cyclops with like one punch? Toad can press one ton with arms and three with his legs. I don't any of the X-men can really handle a blow like that. Do you. He has strength but they never show it.

Well I guess you know the rest of his story do you not.

**Commonly asked question (mostly from Myself)**

Why is most of the writing in bold?

Mainly because I want you to read the story, the story is in bold; my comments are in the regular font as I am writing in now.

How is this related to X-men evolution?

The Toad from that universe deserves a spot light does he not? I put it here because I feel it is the right place for it.

What are the crossovers here?

The story is a Crossover of X-men, Spider-man, Dare Devil, Redwall by Brian Jacques, Iron Man and possibly others. The main three are the first ones mentioned.

Why do you always show a hate towards Iron Man?

I don't necessarily hate him, I use him and make fun of him because lots of people like. Mostly all my best friends love the hero named Iron Man. I don't really like Anthony Stark that much never really was a good character. But you know he's good for this story.

How old are you? How do you get all this info?

I am Thirteen, Yah I know I'm young and still in school, but that shouldn't stop me right. I get the info from comics and Internet resources. I have about fifty comic books in my Library (In other words the floor). I've read almost all. I got the misfit Idea because I read about two cool characters Frog-man and Toad. As a result I found the first Misfit issue by Marvel. (Amazing Spider-man #266) I read it and enjoyed it; it was fun and saddening at points here and there.

In The Begging… 

The Misfits started out in the nineteen eighties were Spider-man was living by himself and was in love with the black cat. Toad the Character most like starts off the story as, The Jump for your life! Toad decides to commit suicide by jumping off a building at least ten stories high. Spider-man was swing around when he saw the Toad ready to jump.

Toad jumped and Spidery swung in and saved him. They landed on a roof were Toad complains he can't even kill himself properly. Toad wanted to die because he was abandoned by Magneto and the scarlet Witch. Toad was instantly put into therapy and promised spidey that he would return.

Well he did return and told spider-man he was willing to take the role of Spider-man's partner. Spidey wanted time to think but while stopping a bank robbery Toad showed up and help take out the guys with Spiderman. The media were getting the two on screen as partners. This made Ollie and Paul jealous, so they two threw on their costumes and went out to find spider-man so they could be his partner. So the race was on.

The next day a bunch of people, anti superhero type, gang together to take on the webslinger. All three of the soon to be misfits meet each other at the scene of Spider-mans fight. Toad and Frog-man end up fighting each other, Ollie tries to bud in. Spidey, well he just takes cares of the baddies. Spider-kid, Frog-man, Toad up in a Mess.

Spidey only says one thing to them. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of Misfits"

Toad comments on Frog-mans Fight ability

Frog-man comments on Toads jumping ability

Ollie says he's a engineer and can build some weapons.

So the three burst of shouting Misfits over and over.

Spider-man gets ready to feel the pain of the Misfits. Starting

Now what you waiting for read, read, read, this is why I'm here come on, come on let's go!!!


	2. Two Frogs and a Walrus

Misfits 1 

(Disclaimer: own nothing, excuse grammar, Thank you. This takes place in future of X- evolution.)

**Todd and Ollie walk proudly into the kwikkee burgers restaurant. Todd then explains his full proof plan to the disturbed Ollie.**

"**You know how lucky Paul has been lucky more than usual"**

"**Ya"**

"**Well kwikkee is hold up a small sort of lottery, at first I thought about copying froggy's numbers but as soon as I got to the last number, I decided I might aswell just steal his card-**

"**Kinda like a trade right"**

"**That's right, well I've got his card now anyway. And this is the part where I win that 100 dollars."**

**Todd's stolen card had the five numbers: 11, 22, 6, 77, and 16.**

**11, 22,**

"**Yes, Yes"**

**6, 77**

"**Yes, Yes!" A happy Paul sits at the counter starring at the old man calling the numbers meanwhile Todd looks on in an anguished stare at his stolen card.**

**5!**

"**DAMN IT!"**

**A happy Paul leans over the bar counter to grab his reward from the bartender there.**

Formed by the New York Famous Spiderman, Todd (X-men evolution) The Fabulous Frog-man (Dare Devil) and Spider-Kid (Spider-man) leave there villain homes to either commit bigger crimes or become world famous Heroes. I am proud to present the...

Misfits #1

Two Frogs And The Walrus

By: The Riddler Kid

**Todd sits on a bar stool sucking intently on his chocolate milkshake and Ollie comforts him confirming that he might win next time or that they will rob a corner store in their spare time.**

**Paul takes the stool next to Todd and exclaims his victory and his cash reward.**

**Todd stares angrily and continues sucking on the straw after the milk shake is already finished.**

**A bunch of fairly slow but strong footsteps pound right into the Small restaurant.**

**He yelled. "Kill, Kill, Kill."**

**Ollie stares from side to side looking at Todd's glare and on the other side a smiling Paul with one hundred dollars in his hands.**

"**sigh"**

**Paul runs out of the restaurant to change into his spidey duds, which are a lot cooler than spider-man's. And the other misfits still sit there, one happy, one still mad at his friend. Spider-kid runs back in to the store wearing of course his spidey t-shirt and mask, black jeans, cool brown gloves and the steal toed boot for wall grabbing. **

**Ohh did I forget the four mechanical arms.**

"**You can't beat me you, you, you. Umm whoever you are. I'm The Walrus!"**

"**Ya" Spider-kid stands in front of the walrus confused**

**Todd still gives the evil glare at Paul still intently sucking on his straw. Just the a circular Table flies across the room between Todd and Paul and they snap out of that weird trance they were in over each other and money. Todd quickly jumps in the air and uses his tongue on the fat walrus doing nothing to the strong body. The Walrus grabs Toads tongue and chucks Our Hero out of the building, right through the doors. The Walrus picks up a table and chucks it at Spider-Kid Wedging him against the wall and knocking our worthless hero out for the count. The Walrus in one of his brighter moments picks up the hurt Spider-kid and walks out side to find Toad waking up.**

**Toad stares the starts to laugh at the thought that there fighting a giant walrus**

"**What's so funny!"**

**Toad keeps laughing at something that really isn't all that funny. In a fit of rage the walrus chucks Spider-kid clear over the roof of a small business building. **

**Toad shouts out "Spider-Kid"**

**Toad stops suddenly and decides why does he care some much any way and decides to keep fighting the Walrus for a challenge. But just at the wrong time Frog-man surprisingly enough in his frog armor clumsily trips and fall and hits a ladder leaning against the building.**

**The stupid Walrus turns around looks up and gets pounded on the noggin with the ladder. The Walrus gets up and screams out loud "I'm here for you Frog-man!"**

**Toad looks at Froggy "Old friend."**

"**Sorta"**

**The Walrus charges Frog-man. Frog-man jumps stupidly up in the air dogging the Walruses attack and allowing the Walrus to hit a solid cement poll. The Walrus gets up and runs away down the street straight in to a garbage can killing him instantly. Scratch that last part. He runs off down the street crashing into everything he sees.**

**Todd shrugs and looks at the stupidity of the Walrus-man thingy and turns to see his worst enemy the ever-loving Frog-man. **

"**Where did Spidey go?" with a little anger in his voice.**

"**He flew over there, not wait over there. Yah that's it over there." Todd points at the small business building. **

**Frog jumps off to find his friend accomplishing the 4-story building. Meanwhile Toad jumps into the empty Kwikkee restaurant, jumps over the bar counter opens the register by smashing his had through the top. Pulls out a hundred dollars and a second hundred for good measure and jumps off like it never happened.**

**When Todd finally got out side he saw Frog-man lying down Spider-kid on the ground. Frog-man Jumps towards Toad. "Take care of Spidey for a sec eh."**

**Toad approaches Spider-Kid and asks if something is broken. Well what else would you ask? Spider-kid sits up and says, "I sprained my ankle." He pulls Toad closer. "Did you get me some Money"?**

"**Ohh yah here." Toad gives spider-kid 50 dollars. Spidey looks a little aggravated and Toad sees the glare and gives spidey the full 100.**

**Frog-man comes back after who knows what mistake he did with a chair. Spider-Kid reluctantly sits on the chair. He regains full conciseness. Exclaims that he's got a sprained ankle and uses his tentacles to support himself to his home. The giant frog Head either wise known as The Fabulous Frog-man stares at the far away Spider-kid. Who at this time is climbing a building.**

"**That was fast!"**

**Spider-Kid now think fastly up the building eyeing a candy store or rather a high expensive restaurant. "This is gonna be great." **

**What is he gonna do stay tunned!**

**Frog-Man and toad are on opposite sides of town talking through a communication device proudly provided by the spectacular Spider-Kid. **

"**Frog I see him."**

"**Really you see a Walrus, good for you. I'm so proud. Beee very careful now you don't want to get hurt or worse eaten."**

"**Shut up and get over here I'm near a funny building named toads are us, fried and baked."**

**The Walrus jumps through another fast food restaurant call Mc Donalds. And stuffs his face with food. **There has to be reason for all the fast food attacks doesn't there.

**Spider-Kid sits at the fancy table still in his spidey duds. He too had a small communication device to communicate with his worthless friends. "Frog be careful now we don't want you hurt. Toad be careful with what your doing I know some times that-**

"**Shut up."**

"**Ya what he said." The stupid frog was in a passion to jump on the walrus. He jumps a misses as usual but that's not all he also lands on top of the Toad in his clumsy jump. "You stupid klutz get off"**

"**Ok." The Frog gets up and the walrus was very close to pounding toad into the ground.**

"**Dang it! I'm still the hero though" The Frog really wanted to see toad get pounded. Toad hearing that of course (communication device) decides to get even with Frog by punching him down the room over a couple of tables landing at the very end of the room a small kid drops his orange pop on the poor frog. As the fight between two friends continues and frogs luck runs dry. The poor Walrus rather the lucky walrus keeps eating his heart out as the people flee in terror.**

**Toad finally finishes off Frog-man with a karate kick to the helmet. "HA, what made you think you could beat me, I'm the hero here!"**

Frog lifts a finger and points to the Walrus who give a big punch sending both of them out of the building.

**Spider-Kid already finished his dinner and gives away his last belch. "Toad, Frog, look up." The two now on the street look up to find a skyscraper where in one of the widow's is a spider figure waving his hand. Obviously the hurt ankle was a lie and Spidey was dinning on high quality food with his hundred dollars that he received from toad earlier.**

**Todd looked up and yelled fairly loud "Well you lying cheat."**

"**Cut the chatter. Right now at this moment our big friend is eating Mc Donalds out of house and home and it's up to you guys to save it."**

"**You mean while you dine from above we fight a big monster."**

"**Yah, something like that."**

**Toad head in to a jump kick at the Walrus and The Walrus running in to punch Toad. **How confusing can it get? "**No body can beat the Walrus I've got the strength, agility and intelligence of a WALRUS!"** It can't get any stupider.

**Just then Frog-man intervenes and holds out his rams both ways stopping each of the opposing fighters. "There is a better way of handling this."**

"**A better way what way let's kick his but!"**

"**What does handling mean?"**

**The Three of Them Toad, Frog-man and Walrus sit at the counter of our favorite fast food chain with an attendant scared to death creating burgers as fast as humanly possible. "Here's how the game works whoever eats the most of our favorite fast food restaurant burger's next to of course Kwikkee burgers wins. Me and Toad will be one team and Walrus you will try and eat more than us got that."**

"**No Body beats the Walrus!"**

"**Yah Yah Yah! Game on."**

**Spider-Kid has fallen asleep at the Mc Donalds he entered earlier. It had been half an hour ago when they started. Frog-man stuffing the food down his mask looked sick from the out side of his armor even. Toad looked ready to pass out. The Walrus cheered triumphly. Frog-man got off his stool tripped over his own feet pushed a wheeled trolley into the stomach of The Walrus, making him lose his balance breaking through the bar counter he was near where half the roof clasped on him knocking him un conscience. **

**Toad finished his vomiting over the counter and said, "Check please!" where he then passed out. Spider-kid woke up to the sound and realized what happened and passed it off as luck that always seems to come froggy's way.**

**The Misfits walk away from the fast food restaurant Toad sinks back of them to talk to Frog privately "Friends"**

**Frog-man stuck out his hand and they shook. "Friends."**

**Spider-Kid: "Ohhh for peat's sake let's get home already!!!!!!!"**

**Frog-man and Toad: "lets never eat again." **

**My first Fic Enjoy the rest if I ever get that far that is....**

**Misfits#2: Burn it up**

**A new band has hit New York and the misfits are addicted unfortunately at their first concert Pyro shows up to get his money for most of the songs.**

**Till next Time ------- The Riddler Kid**


	3. Burn it up Pyro

**Misfits#2**

**(Disclaimer: Own nothing you hear me, Nothing. Oh and excuse the grammar.)**

**Authors note: I got my first review just recently telling me that there already is a story entitled "Misfits" already done by Red Witch who in my opinion is a excellent writer and are very long stories. I just want to make it clear these stories have nothing to do with them. As mentioned earlier there really is a group called the misfits go to for details about this great team. The issue is  Amazing Spiderman # 266 and for Spider-kid he too is found on the same page. His issue is Amazing Spiderman #263. **

**A service announcement brought to you by: The Riddler Kid**

"**Oh and excuse the problems with the first two chapters we are just learning to upload our stories. Thank You!"**

**Our three heroes sit at their favorite fast Food restaurant known to all as Kwikkee Burgers the place of crime and not so famous food owned by the man known to all by the name of Bob. **What I never mentioned Bob before. Shame on me. **Bob was an average height for a fairly old man almost in his fifties tending the shop that he has been for as long as he been alive. Bob was a carefree guy and had a funny fascination with weird colors. Paul's hair would shine out in the small fast food diner because believe it or not the shop was painted Turquoise. And we all know red does not fit with that color. Paul brought along a portable radio this time to listen to their favorite radio station Qm 91.6 home of the surprise surprise. Ollie sat at his regular stool, which was right beside Todd and explained his time travel Theory to Bob** (which will have nothing to do with This story)**. Who didn't understand a word Ollie was saying.**

**Radio announcer: "You know what Time it is pick up those phones to play the surprise The ninth caller will win. Well let's listen and found out."**

"**Quick Bob give me your phone." The eager Toad exclaimed. **

**Bob reluctantly gave Todd the phone from behind the counter. He pressed a bunch of numbers and in five seconds He smashed the phone down "Eighth, I got eighth can you believe it. Now some lazy fatso get's something out of this world.**

**Radio Announcer: "Congrat mister ahh you know your name you just won-"**

"**Hey guy's you'll never believe what I just won!" Paul was retreating from the phone booth. **

**Radio announcer: "Four tickets to punk39!"**

"**Why him, Why him."**

"**Hey it's that song I told you about!"**

Spiderman successfully hit's three twits with one stone and forms a small small small heroic group did I forget to mention small, Called the Misfits the weakest link in Humanity.

Misits#2 

**Burn it up Pyro**

**By: Riddler Kid**

**One day a group of friends decided it would be fun to listen to their favorite song for hours and get tickets to the bands first concert-taking place at dome "b". The concert started at 7:00 and it was currently now 6:00 or a little less you know what I mean right. Good. Because I don't understand my own writing sometimes. **

**Paul left to get the tickets at the station. Unbeknownst THERE WAS A GIANT DRAGON ATTACKING THE CITY. But then Iron man swoops in and saved the day. "#$$" "I didn't get to use my Frog suit. Stupid Damn guys who think there so great when they through a bunch of armor on" Paul realized that he just dissed him self and shrugged it of to go get the tickets in a hurry.**

**Todd and Ollie went to a junkyard that was well full of junk. Mainly cars. Ollie ran over the gate and up a pile of Cars to the very top. Todd stared up at him not that amused. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for this concert, it starts in like 45 minutes."**

"**Hey knowing how lucky Paul is I think we'll get there in time. Plus I don't really like the band that much"**

**Ollie took a busted up old bike and chucked at the car below. The bike missed its destination and landed on the side of the car. "You couldn't even hit the broad side of a barn." **

**Todd jumped up to where Ollie was standing and looked down to the car below. He took a busted bike and chucked it down where it not only hit its destination but also shattered the windshield causing great sound effect on paper. "Ohh look what mister Toddie did." **

**Ollie was now very mad but managed his anger enough to not try to kill Todd instead he used his tentacles to pick up a car and chuck it at the car below. Causing great sound effects that not even I can hear. **Use your imagination rigghhhhht now. Done... good I thought I lost ya in that imaginating car trick.

**Ollie put both his hands on both waists and smiled triumphantly towards Todd.** **Todd stood with his mouth open and stared at the car wreckage. "Well, Done"**

**In the back round we see a giant Dragon fall down to the power of Iron man.**

**Paul continued walking to the station actually more like running because he was being chased by a giant Dragons Head falling down it was to late for him to escape the falling head of the Dragon, but then Iron man flies in and holds up the Dragon's head up over his own head. "Never fear citizen Iron man will always be here for you!"**

"**I'm sure he will. **Be there for me bahg he the most worthless hero in the world**." Paul continued walking away from the scene as all the news paper photographers are snapping photos of the extremely large Dragon and Iron man holding It's head as if it was a trophy. **

**Paul almost reaches the station when a black car comes zooming past him almost hitting him. "Hey why don't you watch where the Hell you're going!"**

**A fiery red Head pops out of the window "You better keep your frikken mouth shut you Jackass."**

**Well that was weird he thought to himself although I'd be thinking why the Hell there's a Dragon in this part of New York but Being as Dumb as he is wouldn't think that other wise there probably wouldn't be a good story.**

**He entered the Stations building where in big Letter's on the Roof said "Another big Radio station Name" That just got hit by a meteor that Iron man flew in and stopped it from hitting the city's ground. Then hundreds of photographers rush in to take the photo of the super strong Iron man.**

**In side the building a man was coming out on a stretcher to an ambulance. The man was burned all over his Body from head to shins for some reason the shoes looked brand new but that mystery is for another story. Paul walked up to the receptionist Counter. "Name"**

"**Paul Colirito." The boy said proudly.**

"**ah here are your tickets. Ohh look at the time you better hurry along now."**

"**Thanks."**

**In the back round the man enter's the ambulance and then the Ambulance gets crushed by a meteorite. Iron Man flies off into the air like a bullet to escape the cameras. Only to be smashed down to earth by another meteorite. **

**Todd and Ollie stood in the Kwikkee burgers doorway waiting for their new best friend Paul. Paul runs in panting. "What took so long you got lost?"**

"**No ahh outside there is ahhh meteor shower on this place."**

"**ohhh so that's what it was.'**

"**What do you mean."**

"**What Toad means is that we got kicked out of the Junkyard because property damage to the junkyard just got a lot more higher on junk."**

"**ohh" **

**Paul looks at his tickets then at Bob. "Here's your ticket Bob" He said it really fast then him and his friends ran out fast to the concert.**

**The three misfits finally reach Dome "b" and sit in their chairs. "ohh I can't wait" said an eager Paul. I'm gonna get some pop."**

"**Come on start already" Toad was mad because they had to wait for the concert to start.**

**Spider-kid was listening to his Walkman. The band on the Walkman was the band about to play**

"**I thought you said you didn't like this band that much."**

"**I lied"**

**Paul stands at the Machine and shakes it. "Give me My pop you stupid Machine."** Don't you hate it when that happens those damn machine suck up your cash. I don't care how lucky you are, the pop machine is always luckier.

**Paul heard the band start to play and runs off back to his seat then runs back to the machine "Don't move I'm not done with you yet." Then runs off to his seat.**

**The band starts up with Paul's favorite song. He jumped up high and screamed like a little schoolgirl. Then all of a sudden fir burned through the stage back round. A young man walk through wearing his battle suit goggles and all just in case spider-man showed up. The Young man pushes his way through the band members to the front and grabs the mike and shouts out to the crowd "from this point on all your money is mine mister king!"**

**One of the band boys gets up off the ground and says "The manager."**

**Toad stares at the red figure on the stage and says one word. "Chicken-shit!"**

What did you expect him to say "Pyro." That doesn't happen in the real world. And I guess neither do Dragons.

"**Suit up team lets go kick some serious-"**

"**You can stop right there Toad"**

**Ollie runs under the hollow bleachers while turning into his spider-man form and then at the very end jumps high to catch the wall and climb but instead smacks it and falls on the floor. Todd gets into his out fit and jumps on to the stage and the four tentacle Spider-kid follows in behind. "Toad where's Frog."**

**Frog is back at the pop machine and instead of shacking the Machine breaks the glass and grabs his coke only to realize that he is wearing suit of armor with the Frog helm on and if you thought it was hard to get a burger down that mask think again on trying to fit a pop can down to your mouth. "Don't go no where I'll be back.'**

**Frog-man gets up to his friends and to find a pyro the man who almost ran him over. Then in the stands a man/machine is wearing a trench cloak and hat. He takes them off and says. "This looks like a job for Iron Man!"**

"**Cram it Robe-bie." replies Frog-man.**

**Toad looks at Pyro and asks a question "Pyro what the Heck are you doing here?"**

"**These pathetic band player's manager stole my songs, and made more profit then imaginable!" You could feel the anger in Pyro's voice. "You can either help me or get lost because I'm getting my money no matter what!"**

"**But you can't just hurt innocent people like this."**

"**Can and will now MOVE out of the way."**

"**While they duke it out take me to my office I don't want to get involved quite yet." The big black man known as the King was in his Limo being driven away from the scene. Lot's of people who came to see the show have ran away in fear of the Pyromaniac.**

**The fight started and ended fast for pyro just burnt the misfits away. Pyro started running to his car to follow the limo of The King.**

**When Todd got up He realized what just happened. One: they just got their buts whipped. Two: Pyro got away and three: Because they did not stop Pyro there favorite band would be extinct and that would mean trauma for everyone. "Well guy's we blew it."**

"**Not quite." Ollie pulled out a palm pilot and helled it up "Just a little tracer I borrowed from a friend. **

**Some where in New York Peter Paker is changing into Spidey when he notices that his spider Tracers are missing and He can't find them anywhere? "SPIDER-KIDDDDDDD!!!!"**

"**Don't worry I'll give em back when I'm done with em. Well let's go find this guy!"**

**The team heads out like a bunch of stupid detective's taking a short cut they find the car Pyro is in and the team take three motorcycles from a dealer nearby with out asking and Head after the car. Pyro see's them and gives them the slip well actually Frog-man does. He doesn't know how to drive a bike and slips in front of Toad and Spider-kid and they all crash into a dumpster. "How are we lucky if you just messed up?" a confused and angry Toad asks.**

**Frog-man replies. "Where alive I think?"**

**The Limo pulls into its mansion followed by Pyro who burns the Limo's tires before it gets to the garage. The limo driver Runs of scared out of his life. Pyro pulls the king out of His car and holds him by the neck. "Where's my money." **

**Pyro drops The King and gets ready to fire him. "Alright come with me."**

**The King leads Pyro into his house where a bunch of gangsters our sitting around a table playing cards and watching T.V. The men get up but The King putt's them at ease. And leads Pyro to his vault the size of the wall. "Do have a TV that size." Pyro asked with a grin.**

"**Yes indeed I do, in the basement I think?" He replied with a cheerful smile while opening the vault. **

**When The Vault was open Pyro marveled over the money stored in the Vault. Mr. King started talking first. "You can take as much as you can tonight and then come back tomorrow for the Rest." **

**Pyro nodded with his approval and ran into the Vault grabbing money and stuff but then the shelves that the money was on locked up against the wall and the Vault door closed on Pyro. "What kind of trickery is this." **

"**This is my snit Theft system"**

**Pyro started to try and burn his way out only to be talked to again.**

"**The more you burn the more air you loose, I would try to save as much oxygen if I were you. Which I'm not."**

**Pyro could feel the pain in his lungs; unable to breath He was about to pass out when the vault opened suddenly to find spider-kid chucking the door to the vault away. "Ok can we please talk this over."**

**Toad and Frog-man were tying up The King and His crew. "Not until I get My revenge. He started running at The King when Iron Man showed up and gave a whopper of a punch to Pyro and it sent him out of the park.**

**Toad, Frog-man and Spider-kid sat on a nice leather couch together watching The King's giant screen TV which turned out to be up stairs rather than the Basement. The police behind them were arresting Pyro and the King for conspiracy in theft. Iron Man was standing in front of all the news camera's explaining his story to the public through camera. Now that's what really pisses off Toad and this how it.... And once again the World is Thanks to **

**Iron Man & The Misfits**

**Spider-kid: overall that concert was awesome wasn't it?**

**Toad: Sure**

**Frog-man: Let's do that again.**

**Ya you've heard a story similar it's right on the tip of your tongue. It's Static Shock if youweren't sure in episode #5 They're Playing my Song, Static fights Rubburband man who claim's that the Songs that Ice pack used are the song's that Rubberband man created.**

**I just thought I should mention that to you before you go crazy and say you've seen this on TV somewhere. **

Misfits#3 Fun and Games in Hell The New Goblin Phil Urich joins up with the Misfits to take down the Iguana. Little do they know that a trap has been set and Arcade has got them in his Hell World.

**Till next Time Riddler Kid**


	4. Fun and Games in Hell

Misfits#3 

**(Disclaimer: Own nothing, but love to right it. Well I guess I own the bystander's right.**

**And I sorry that I used Iron Man last time Iron Man fans. Ohh excuse the Grammar)**

**Ha Ha ha ha hahahahahahhahahahahahah. The call of the goblin scorches the air as He flies over the Building inhabited by Terrist. The hostage escapes he captures unknowing that the building is rigged to blow. The laugh was Hearable to everyone in the small section of town. The young man on the glider flies in for what seems to be the kill of the escapee on the roof. But instead grabs the man on top of the building. The building after shortly blew up.**

**The goblin places the man on the ground gently he hovers a little while, while the man thanks goby for the rescue. The goblin takes off on his glider at unbelievable speeds.**

**Only to stop suddenly at the side of a building revealing the one the powerful...**

"**According to this, you were breaking the law speed limit, are you aware of this?"**

"**Gee I'm sorry officer."**

"**Well seeing as it is you're a hero I'll let you off with a warning."**

Formed by the New York famous Spiderman, The Three igits, I mean sub heroes are formed into a very breakable bond. They are now referred as the not so famous Misfits! Riddler Kid is proud to show the...

**Misfits#3**

**Fun and games in Hell**

**By: The Riddler Kid**

**The Iguana is terrizzing a small alley. The not so famous misfits are in the battle. Toad however is absent. Leaving Frog-man and, ohh look there he goes flying over a building again Spider-Kid. **

**Frog-man stands scared to death, trembling and playing around with his hand "know any card tricks...any?" The scared frog stays where he is not thinking to jump, as I would have. The Goblin flies in. Frog starts to think "Double Trouble." Instead the Goblin tosses a pumpkin bomb at the feet of the Iguana and jumps off his glider. The bomb of course blows up under his feet. The Iguana does a funny dance and regains its balance as does Spider-kid but this time with a coke in hand. Realizing he can't drink it with his mask on he shakes it up and tosses it at the Iguana.**

"**Ha!"**

**The Iguana is not even scratched from the fatal assault from the pop can.**

**The Goblin, Frogman and Spider-Kid stand in a battle type formation. The Goblin Glider flies in for the Goblin to jump back on it.**

**The Iguana does a funny dance once again with his hands on his head. The Iguana fall's down to reveal the triumph of the Toad. "How did you do that!"? Frogman shouts out surprised.**

"**It's pretty cool. I can talk to rep's, be cool if you could do that yo!"**

"**What did you say!" Said the greedy young frog.**

"**You don't need to know."**

**Spider-Kid turns around to look up at the goblin Tentacles at the ready. "Who the hell are you?" he shouted angrily.**

"**Chill man, I'm not here to fight I just thought you were in trouble so I swooped in"**

**Toad bites into an apple "You seem cool, what they call you gobby, green baby." **

**The gobblin drops from his glider and lets it hover.** You probably also get tired of flying around at some point.** Just then a Mexican man from the Farmers market across the street runs at Toad Broom a flaring. "Lets go talk somewhere else. Ha hahaaaa". **

**Just before the Mexican man reaches the heroes a trap door beneath them open and closes suddenly. Leaving a confused Mexican man above the surface with the goblin glider. The man stared intently towards the glider.**

**The Heroes free fall for about 10 seconds the goblin taps in his feet rockets and rockets in towards Frogman and catches him. Spider-Kid uses his claws to cling to walls He grabs Toad.**

**The claws don't hold in place as they continue there fall but it does slow them down enough. There was too much weight with him and Toad both together he singles To Gobby to chuck Frog-man against the wall. The Frog is scared to death but Toad doesn't seem to mind.**

"**I'm not ready for this" the Frog pulls out his lucky mentos. He is tossed on to a wall tosses a mento towards Toad who then in turn sucks on it and plunges too gobby. Froggy hit down on the ground first followed by Gobby and Toad the Spider-kid.** It's amazing how long you can type within twenty seconds of falling.

"**What was with the mento?"**

"**When Spider-kid shook his head like this." Shakes his head from side to side. "I assumed that He was trying to say you had bad breath."**

"**Where the Hell are we?" Spider-Kid exclaimed.**

**The ground was nice hot sand but there was a maze on either side of them. They all stared around wondering where to go. Gobby jumped up and flew only to be electrocuted and fall right back into the biggish pit. "Well we ain't flying out of here."**

**Frog-man looks at the maze "Looks like we'll walk then."**

**Toad looks over at Frog-man "Your really good at stating the obvious aren't you."**

**The Mexican man walks around the glider making sure he too would not fall through the trap door. The man slowly get's upon the glider slowly. The glider as if it was meant to took off in a flash as soon as his feet hit the feet slots. "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"**

**It had been five minutes walking in the maze encountering weird destructing devices that should have caused lethal harm but didn't, thanks to Frog-man. Who purposely leaned against a wall, which made it fall on top of another and so on till every lethal thing meant to be fought against was destroyed.**

"**You see were always saved by that unforgiving fat thing behind us, never you or me what in the world is going on here." Toad crossed his arms over his vest/ jacket (from movie) with an angry grin on his face.**

"**I know what you mean but at least were no shiscabob."**

**While Toad and spidey walk ahead Gobby and Frog-man talk to each other.**

"**So ahhh, how's it like being a goblin."**

"**Not so tuff." Gobby shrugs "I'm the first one to be a hero and that's kind of awkward. All the "Villains" know that I'm knew and I'm a hero so that usually means that they're always at your throat."**

"**So I guess you got your own villains don't yah?"**

"**Kinda, Spiderman and me share villains kind of."**

"**I've got my own villains as well you know"**

"**cool."**

"**Hey do have a catchy saying about your self, Spider-kid's got one but it's to long to pronounce."**

"**I like to think of mine as. "With great Responsibility comes great fun"."**

"**That's a good one"**

"**How bout you?"**

"**I was thinking of one but I want to get higher in the hero ranks first."**

**They continued walking to the next part of the maze. The sand has disappeared and as usual there is always some one from above watching their every move.**

**Arcade sat slouched in his computer chair with his feet on the desk. His true intent was to kill Frog-man but caught more than he bargained for. He was however happy enough to fall slightly asleep in his chair. **Stupid Him.** He woke up slowly from probably a dream where he owned the world or something. He gets bored of watching his guest's again and decides to download some music. "Dam it, this is slow. I need to get broad Band!"**

**The Mexican guy is on his joy ride half screaming and cheering at the same time. He poses as superman and zooms off in a direction towards a very familiar building....**

**When they reach the rest of the maze the entire place turned red and the ground became molting lava. The Group rushes down the mazes corridors for fear of life before it was too late. Frogman tripped over his feet again, revealing an icy place. The Group quickly ran in. Only to discover the place was a dud as in it wasn't cold and it wasn't an ice room it was like a projection that looked real. "This place is really messed up!" Toad exclaimed quickly **

"**Water, need water." Frog-man croaked out.**

"**Hmmm where are we gonna find water?" Spider-kid said and then turned around to find a water fountain flowing with Water.**

"**Cool all I did was have to say it!"**

"**I want to go to playdium and that theme park place." Gobby said **

**Toad lunged at the water only to hit an outdoor popcorn machine. "#$"**

**Spider-Kid shakes his head "You had to say that you idiot?"**

**Frog has already learn't how to make the roller coaster up and running and was headed up high. Toad was sitting like a toddler on the ground sucking a huge lollypop and Gobby was playing some games in the pladium section of the park.**

**Spider-kid looked around and said, "I wish, I wish we were..."**

**Intermission...**

**The fun and games ended and the group was out of it and back where they started thanks to the so-called stupidity of Spider-Kid. **

**Frog-man was pretty mad He was just about to reach the twirl when it stopped and he fell to the ground. "Why couldn't you wait till I was finished? I wish I were back where I was. Damn it."**

**Nothing seemed to happen. There fun was over.**

**They continue walking fighting the most of ridiculous enemies and then it's time for the final thing to beat the. Frog-man slips on his but in a soft spot crumbling the cave the machine was coming out. "Sorry."**

**Just then a giant TV comes from the ceiling and reveals the giant head of Arcade.**

"**hahaha! I will rule you! Frog-man prepare to meet your doom!" All of a sudden funny music that belongs on sing a long on a Disney movie arcade sigh's in relief that it's done but then gets aggravated that it started when it did. He excuses him self and walks off towards the player and smash it walks back to the camera now "Now where are you. Where are you."**

**The group had disappeared **

"**Right behind you." The happy Toad had a plug in his left hand and twirled it around.**

"**Nobody can beat Toad nobody. They can try all they want this toad will not and never fail!"**

**By the time he had finished His terrible speech they already had arcade tied up and walking out the door. "You coming Toad." Frog asked.**

"**Yes I think I will thank you."**

**They reached the surface at the familiar building where it just so happens to be the Mexican guy being apprehended by the officer who gave the warning to gobby.**

"**I believe this is yours mister goblin"**

"**Yah, thanks." There was definite puzzlement on gobby's face under that mask.**

"**This is why were here to capture thief's who steal gliders and fly and ridiculous speeds, good day."**

**Arcade was also placed into the police van with Mexican guy where they would serve there time in prison.**

**The Goblin and Frog look at each other "Well it was great meeting you three."**

"**So gobby we'll see you again maybe?" Toad was biting into another apple.**

"**Don't count on it." Goblin flew off into the air leaving a giant trail of smoke.**

**Back at Kwikkee burger's the threesome talk about their last experience **

**Ollie sits at the bar stool "do you ever think we may see Arcade again."**

**Paul replies back "no, but I can count on Mexican guy I bet he was behind it all!"**

"**Paul, do you know why Arcade was after you?" Ollie asked slowly**

"**Not a clue. But at least everything turned out good in the end. But that Mexican guy scared me more then arcade and his world!"**

**The End... for now.**

**Spider-kid: What the Hell is with The Mexican Guy!?"**

**Frog-man: If I explained the writer might get writers cramp from typing and the stories will not continue.**

**Spider-Kid and Toad: Ohhhhhhhhhh, so that's how it works.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did writing it...**

**This was my brothers favorite I hope you like it too.**

**Next time **

**Misfits#4**

**The Misfits try their hands at commercials and get in trouble with towns people for a tape that show the boys robbing a corner store. Who's behind it all? Of course Mysterio.**

**Till next time- Riddler Kid **


	5. Lights, cameras, and die already

**Misfits#4**

**(Disc claimer: over here I have a sum 41 disc does it belong to anyone, anyone. Excuse Spelling and grammar please. Thank you)**

Authors note: My favorite Marvel characters from top to bottom 

**Mysterio: is a very cool villain with the power of manipulation through hypnosis and for some people like me believe that He can Teleport, long live Mysterio. I hope they use him in the third spider-man movie he truly is a great villain**

**Toad: No doubt the coolest looking character in the movie and ultimate comic but I still don't like him all that much in this cartoon series, like his attitude though, yo!**

**Green Goblin 4: is the coolest goblin yet. The only problem was he didn't last long, he got his own series that lasted thirteen issues, then Norman Osborn assumes the role again. He still is the coolest goblin ever I hope you like him too.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys although I have gotten only five I shall continue the series through thick or thin.**

And now on with the show... 

**The Villain known as The ANSWER is being chased by the ever not so famous Misfits across rooftops. The Answer turns around and smiles happily "You can't beat me"**

**Toad stands in the middle of the three and says, "We can, With the Help Power eight" **(technically the drink part is impossible for Toad to drink but I needed a drink name from the show)**. The team begins to drink their drink and Frog-man runs forward Toad jumps into his hands and Frog-man tosses toad toward the Answer. Toad does a fearsome kick. But before they can finish Frog-man leans against the back wall which falls down onto the ground where the manager of the company is getting money illegally from companies who want air time. The Manager was fired on the spot.**

"**Dam it"**

"**What's wrong Toad"?**

"**The Manager said he give me10,000 dollars if I kept his secret under wraps and now look who ruined it!" there was definitely a sad tone in Toad's voice.**

**Frog-man came bouncing towards his friends "Guy's you won't believe it I got an extra 5000 dollars on my next paycheck!" now Froggy was Happy!**

Formed by the New York famous Spider-man a team of three are born. With the brain the size of a peanut and the courage of a scared little boy on Halloween night, The Misfits our Heroes.

Misfits#4

Lights, cameras and die already

By: Riddler Kid

**Our story starts off not this time in Kwikkee burgers but in the executive producer office. Toad, Frog-man and spider-kid sit around a square table them on one side and three triplets at the other. You know like the three triplets who wear the same glasses and clothes and do everything at the same time that kind of thing, anyway Frog-man twittles his thumbs worried about his sabotage of the set but thinking highly of the reward money, he stopped and his mask made a smiley face. Spider-kid sat at the end of the table with his elbow on the table and his hand supporting his head. And Toad. And Toad, he was still crying thinking of all the lost money from his account.**

**Frog-man had silenced Toad with a kick to the leg, just in time for Spider-kid to get to his cue. "So how'd we do."?**

"**Awesome." In unison**

"**I know if you... What awesome say that again!"**

"**Awesome." Once again said in unison.**

**Toad felt cheerful again hopping to get more money by asking but when his mouth opened the door opened to reveal a blonde chick movie style form of course she had a soft voice. "Boys time for your nap."**

**Not only were the triplets who our actually executive producers and do everything in unison, they were also old. Thus comes the chick of which Frog-man and Toad drooled over. Spider kid crossed his arms and picked up Toad and Frog-man and chucked them out through a window. Frog-man lands softly on a pile of pillows meanwhile Toad falls on cement. Liquid cement. Spider-kid not liking the female species all that much said "Good day men and lady." And was off.**

"**Excellent!"**

**Spider-kid continues out of the widow using his claws and hits the ground softly. He and Frog-man pried Toad from the cement and headed for their misfits trailer. They started walking well Frog-man and Spider-kid were anyway. Toad was being carried by Spider-kid using his claws. **

**They passed a cheap movie set with a purple and green dinosaur dancing around with a bunch off kids. When the scene was over Dino took off his mask to reveal a not so pleasant face. "I always wanted to see under the mask." Exclaimed Frog-man.**

**A bunch of kids ran off scared of the dinosaur's appearance under the mask.**

**The team of misfits looked up to the Holly Wood sign and it blew up instantly. "Isn't it funny how they have those signs every movie making place no matter where you are. For goodness sakes where in Vancouver." Said Spider-kid. **Where all the greatest movies were ever made, right in Vancouver. **The misfits continued to their trailer down the road and got caught by the Scarecrow who was using his scythe to cut the crap out of batman. **Batman is ranked the number one superhero in the world right now, believe it or not. **"Toad was trying to get something out off his cemented face but couldn't thus Frog-man comes up with something stupid. "Those "superheroes" if we call them so our so overrated."**

**Hot steam was coming out of the head of Toad, which made Frog-man shiver in fear. They finally reached their trailer, which was cool. The main trailer color was red and a bunch of squiggly lines and had the team's name on the top of surprisingly enough a picture of them. Frog-man opened the door to the trailer and let himself in. Spider-kid with Toad on his back walk in next, Spider-kid being very careful not to hit Toad on the walls stuck Toad in the small stand up shower and turned on the water at high and on hot.**

**The Trailer was like any other trailer you saw in the movie long and thin one TV, two couches, a small but efficient kitchen, bunk bed and of course all you can eat kitchen supplies when every they needed it, Frog-man had the card to prove it. They were as happy as any other superhero team.**

**Toad came out of the shower in his clothes and soaking. He was covered mildly in cement and was shivering coming out of a hot shower and into the cold. "Damn it's cold!"**

**Toad was still mad at Frogman for the mishap on camera that lost him lots of dough. Toad sat down on the couch beside Spider-kid. "Its ok Toad will do something fun to make up for the lost cash."**

**That night...**

**Toad and Spider-kid slept on the bunk bed, Spider-kid on top and Toad below. Frog-man slept on the couch that turned into a bed and was snoring lightly into the darkness. Toad was half awake and kept opening his eyes then closing them. In the other room a figure of a man was walking towards the kitchen to a corner in the where the walls met. He grabbed a small box from the corner and gloated to himself. "Perfect." The man turned around suddenly to find Toad with a flashlight at the man, to reveal an alien costume of some sort with an orb as a head. "What the Hell are you?"**

**The figure now in the light through something at the ground that created smoke and Toad couldn't believe it but the thing phased through the wall. "That was weird." Toad sat down on the floor.**

**Morning...**

"**I swear I saw something." Toad was pointing at the wall of witch the figure phased through.**

"**Toad, that's great in all but we got to get to the film grounds before were late."**

**Frog-man still in his armor was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. "Hey guys look were on TV!"**

**The entire team looked at the TV. They watched in awe of what they saw what they did. The commercial ended of with the misfits tying up a bad guy in the back round and the drink being shown of in the front. "Drink it, it's what the heroes drink."**

**Ollie got off the couch and headed for the door. "Come on let's go."**

**The Team headed out the door in full costume and as soon as they opened the door there _front lawn_.** If I can call it that.** Was covered in protesters and News station people. From above the Misfits could see copter nine from C.T.V. "Why the heck are all these people here." Toad asked his teammates. **

"**I care nut lets worry about that later, it looks like there ready to charge!" Toad jump on to the back of Spider-kid and Spider-kid took off through the people. Meanwhile Frogman jumped away from the people. **

**The team ran to the executive office and closed the door hard and stood there for a couple of seconds. They looked into the meeting room were the three triplets and friend were looking at them. "What the heck is going on first a alien/ghost an now a mob that wants us dead it makes no sense."**

**One of the men in office invited the Misfits to sit down. They did and waited for an explanation. One of the triplets turned on a projection device that flashed it on the wall behind the Misfits. The Misfits turned around to see them selves on TV robbing a corner store. Toad was beating the crap out of the clerk. Frog-man was stealing the money out of the register and Spider-kid was using his claws to rip apart the small store. **

"**What the Heck, we didn't do that."**

**One of the men looked towards the Misfits. "Are you sure."?**

"**Yes positive."**

"**You realize we have proof that you committed this crime."**

"**What proof?"**

**The man held up a picture of the clerk in the video. "This man was the clerk." The clerk was severely beaten. "As you see the man was beaten very severely to the point of almost dead, he has taken it up with court, and where you go our company goes." The three Triplets nodded their heads in unison.**

"**But we didn't do it. We don't even have the money."**

"**We have searched your room." The man held out a duffle bag. "The exact money of the store."**

"**Hey that's my duffle bag." Frog-man went over to get his bag but was rejected.**

"**You guy's have 24 hours to turn yourselves in or prove you are innocent, and for the sake of our company and your lives you better prove your innocent."**

**A woman stood up and asked Toad a question. "Did you say you saw a ghost."?**

"**Yes I did."**

**Toad and the Women headed for the Misfits Trailer. When they were comfortable they began to talk. "This thing you saw was he green."**

**Toad looked concerned. "Yes, and a orb on his head."**

"**I was afraid of this."**

"**Afraid of what?"**

"**The green man you saw has bee haunting this studio for sometime."**

"**Really!"**

"**Yes, he comes and goes at times, I too have seen him. Along with many others. The people as you see are already leaving." **

**Toad looked out the window and saw tumbleweed blowing across the ground. "So what do I do?"**

"**I'm pretty sure if you catch the green man, you will be free of your crime."**

"**What about your bosses?"**

"**They wish not to leave because they believe there is no ghost. Please find this green person.**

"**This looks like a job for the great Toad."**

**Spider-kid and Frog-man where watching a bunch of actors and what not vacate the place and they seemed to be in a hurry. Toad came to them.**

"**Learnt anything yet?" Asked Spider-kid**

"**No and yes." Answered Toad. "You know why these people are vacating?"**

"**No, why."**

"**Because the ghost I saw is real."**

**Frog-man and Spider-kid broke into laughter.**

"**I'm serious he's been haunting this place for some time now."**

**Still more laughter.**

"**I'm pretty sure if we catch this phony we can clear our names."**

"**Say what?"**

"**Clear our names."**

"**Ok, so how do we find this guy." Asked Frog-man.**

**Spider-kid stuck up his finger at the green guy. "I believe I believe."**

**The green guy stood there as if staring at the team. Toad jump up and did a Karate kick to the man's face taking off the orb. To reveal absolutely nothing.**

"**AHHH THE HEADLESS HORSE MEN!!!!" Yelled the boys at the same time.**

It's time for something fun. While our green headless friend chases our heroes' think of a good song for there will be no words said in the next part. This part is meant to be shown in a Scooby Doo type format.

**The misfits run through the storage area house and jump and climb the boxes and when they reach the other side Myserio is standing there headless waiting for them. The boys scream and split up. Spider-kid runs into a kitchen where a food fight is taking place for a movie of some sort. Spider-kid rushes through all the stuff flying a round while mysterio is being splattered by al means of food.**

**Frog-man backs up into a plane at a plane museum and sighs in relief that it's just a plane. But when he turns around he sees Mysterio standing in all his glory. Frog-man jumps into the jet plane followed by Mysterio who jumps in after. Frog-man presses the eject button and jumps to the roof. And watches Mysterio fly up into the air on the plane chair. Tries to grab Frog-man but misses and falls down to the ground. **

**Toad runs into an old western saloon and a jump behind the counter while an old-fashioned gunfight was taking place. The actors stared at the Toad but turned to see the headless Mysterio running in. He runs to the counter and hits a big strong guy after tripping on Toads tongue. The big turned around a punched Mysterio down the counter to the other side and fell off. Toad got out of the counter and headed out of the saloon.**

**Toad, Spider-kid and Frog-man meet up again at the fake airport and stop and then turn around to see Mysterio chasing them. The team jumps down the luggage shoot. They slide down the shoot followed by Mysterio. Spider-kid uses his claws to fight back Mysterio. Mean while he pushes Frog-man and Toad ahead of himself. Spider-kid turns around to face the end of the shoot and vaults him self down there. The Misfits end up in an airport scene being filmed they rotate around the luggage carrier for a short time. The actors stare at them. Toad smiles happily. Mysterio falls to the carrier and tries to grab the Misfits and misses and falls hard on the ground. The misfits take off too the Power place and runs through the fake snow to get to the quads on the other side. Mysterio started to chase them but only to be electrocuted and fried. The misfits stop and turned to look at mysterio as well as the people nearby. **

**The headless Mysterio electrocuted for a second and fell revealing his face to the crowd. **

Now out of Scooby Doo format.

**Frog-man and the rest of the group stared at the man. "Hey that's the man I stopped from giving the money to the manager."**

"**Indeed it is." Toad got closer to the man. "So ahh tell us your plan."**

**Mysterio stood up and was arrested by the security. "I created a hypno machine that could work through TV and by buying air time I could have used it. Thanks to your friend I was stopped, I wanted my revenge so I framed you for a crime you did not commit.**

**The police took the Green monster to the police car and took off.**

"**Another case solved by the Misfits." Exclaimed Spider-kid.**

**The three Triplets who owned the filming company walked towards the Misfits. **

"**So how'd we do, are we free now, do we get more money." Asked Frog-man.**

**The three triplets said in unison. "Awesome, Awesome, you're fired!"**

"**That's gre- what were fired. Did you see what we just did we saved your company from a masked villain."**

**Iron man and the man from the meeting room walk towards the Misfits. The man started first. "Good job! But even though you saved us the general public do not." The misfits stared wide-eyed. "Therefore we can not have people on TV that no one likes."**

"**Come on no one even knows that were a hero team yet. These commercials may help us."**

"**We don't care."**

**The man walked away. Iron man stayed behind to talk to the boys. "Great job Boys. You are now certified Heroes."**

"**Really."**

"**No! But here's your learners."**

"**Thanks Irony."**

"**It's great to be out of the light and camera's and back into our old selves right Todd."**

**Todd: "Money no more money, where be the money..."**

**Frog-man: They had free food how can you say such a bad thing I love the cameras!**

This is my favorite story in the series that I just so happen to have written. Kind of Ironic no. Any way it's the first Mysterio story. Expect him to be back later on he makes a good villain against the misfits don't you think. Now then, if let's say this story becomes rather popular and need people want a better back round of the character (I have started **Brotherhood-advanced** for Toad). Does Frog-man or Spider-kid fit under X-evolution or Misc. comics?

Next time:

The wicked witch of the east comes to town and meets up with our heroes what happens when magic gets out of control and wired things happen to the misfits.

Till next time,

The Riddler Kid


	6. Wicked Witch Of the East

Misfits #5 

(Disclaimer: I will continue these stories till the end because it's fun. I own nothing and it will continue to be like that until I get enough money to by the Misfits copyright. Oh and excuse grammar and spelling.)

**Ollie sat with his two friends Todd and Paul at their favourite fast food restaurant. Todd was dining on his favourite thing to eat there. A stacked burger with two paddies and cheese oozing down.** For some odd reason that makes my mouth water.** Todd take's a strong bite into his burger; he smiles in delight as if it was a great discovery or something. **

**Ollie looked at Todd who was still smiling. "It's just a burger. You don't have to look like you just solved a impossible math problem."**

"**Ok, that wasn't what I was gonna say." Replied Frog-man. "Is there really such thing as an impossible math question?"**

**Todd shrugged and continued to swallow down his burger till there was nothing left. He took a look at Bob who was flipping patties up in to the air and squeezed them on the frying pan. "So tasty, yet I have no money." Todd complained. "I wish I had enough to by twenty of them."**

**Instantly money was in front of Todd he examined the money and picked up. "Bob twenty more of tho- what the heck."**

**Todd dropped the money as wings protruded from the bills. The bills grew razor sharp teeth on both sides giving it a mouth. They started to chomp at everything. "Misfits away." Ollie yelled.** And because this is a super hero show nobody notices that The Misfits our really the three guys above not that it really mattered to any one in the underworld.

Formed by the New York famous Spiderman, The Misfits, Toad, Frog-man and Spider-kid team up to take on… on… anything smaller that a fly. Riddler Kid presents…

**Misfits #5**

**Wicked Witch of the East**

**By: Riddler Kid.**

**Paul ran quickly into the bathroom and came out again in his dorky costume, The Fabulous Frog-man. He ran towards the money bats at full speed as the People within the building quickly ran away. Not being scared of the harmless bats, but being scared at what Frog-man might accidentally do.**

**Spider-kid used his claws to grab the bats but he was pulled along the ground. He tapped in his boots to shoot out spikes (So he would stick to the ground) and once again slid across the floor making giant scratch marks. "Damn it! Stop already."**

**Todd was scared to death behind the counter. A batbill flew past him and he grabbed a frying pan and swiped at it. He missed but then knocked it to the ground supposedly killing it. He sighed in relief. And looked down at the bat. It got up and continued its assault suddenly the bats all fell down back into money. The Misfits now in full uniform stood beside each other. "That was weird." Ollie Said.**

"**I'll say." Exclaimed Toad.**

**The group deciding that they are already in uniform might as well just go and have their daily runs around the city. Spider-kid knew there had to be something wrong, since when does your money become sprout wing and becomes a bat.**

**Todd looked at Spider-kid who was supporting himself on his claws. "What could possibly go wra-" Todd jump in mid air dogging a what seemed to be lightning.**

**The misfits looked up and saw what seemed to be a Cheese glob from outer space. "A what?" Todd asked. A young witch on her broomstick thingy. "Now that sounds right." Todd exclaimed.**

"**Misfits it looks like we got each other into a small mess." Spider-kid said out loud. "Lets take this girl out." Spider-kid used his claws to jump high into the air and tried to kick the girl on the stick.**

**The Witch was ready and summoned some sort of orb in her hands. She shot the orb into the chest of Spider-kid knocking him to the ground. "You dare to defy me." The witch said in her young and charming voice.**

"**Ouch." Spider-kid waved his finger in the air and fell onto the ground.**

**Todd looked at his knocked out friend and then to Frog-man and had his eyes wide open. "Chicken. Chicken. Chicken."**

"**I am not a chicken." Frog-man yelled startled.**

"**Not you me." Todd jumped into the restaurant scared out of his life.**

**Frog-man jumps and got into a kick stance as a cord from his left arm shot at the witch. "A frog huh. Fits you perfectly." The Witch got another orb in her hands a shot it at the unsuspecting Frog-man. Frog-man fell to the ground. And made a small whole in the ground. The Witch got off of her broom and headed for the restaurant where Todd was. She looked at Frog-man on the ground and gave him the cold shoulder. She walked to the restaurant were Todd was sitting behind the counter, she raised her hand and Todd flew up in the air floating within a see through blue bubble. Todd landed on the ground when the bubble popped. He got ready to use his tongue on the witch when she started chanting a couple of words. Todd started to lose control of his body as the room shone a bright blue. He fell to the ground. Spider-kid ran in and grabbed hold of the girls shoulder while she chanted her words. "Now hold on little missy."**

**The witch head turned around. Spider-kid looked at her eyes. Her eyes looked evil with a strong blue in them. **Obviously she loves the colour blue and plus I'm tired of seeing that red colour. **Spider-kid started to shiver in fear and started to walk backwards as she flew into the air using her believe it or not BLUE magic. "Is that all I am to you men just a little girl." She shot Spider-kid with another orb and he fell to the ground. His claws followed and hit the witch on the arm making a flesh wound on her left arm. The blue magic thing stopped as her broom came in the building; she jumped on it and flew a way swearing she'd be back. **

**Todd woke up and sat down on what he thought was the ground. He thought to himself. "We got our buts whopped again." He leaned back against the wall and fell through. "What the hell." He pulled himself into the restaurant and looked down. To his surprise he was in the air floating and below him was none other than his body. **

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

Ohh yah full line scream. Well you would if you saw yourself dead on the ground.

"What the Hell am I? A ghost or something." He forced him self onto the floor and tried to feel his body but could not he phased right through it. "Damn it." Todd was ready to cry realizing he was dead and his mind was left to wander the earth mindlessly.

**Todd heard a couple grunts and looked at Spider-kid in front of him. Spider-kid stood up and looked at Todd. " Todd " **

**Todd could only stare wide at what he though to be Spider-kid. " What the hell happened to my voice "**

**Todd then didn't really care and felt better that he probably wasn't dead. A giant Frog jumps into the restaurant and started croaking. It looked a fly flying around and snapped its tongue at the fly, catching it and munching. **

**Spider-kid looked at the Frog then at himself and screamed in his new outfitted girl voice. His claws lifted him into the counter where he stared at the ceiling in disbelief.**

**Todd flew over to the frog. Todd had a feeling it was frog-man. He some how led it to a hamburger. The Frog sat down and with his hands tried to pick up the burger and eat it. Todd thought to himself that it had to be Frog-man. Frog-man then started to talk "This burger, is excellent." Frog-man said through mouth fulls.**

"**Any chance we know what happened Todd."**

**Todd jumped for joy happy that he wasn't dead but was how ever in a very unfortunate state. "No. Hey what the hell, you seem happy."**

"**I was getting ready for this." Frog-man said. "You aren't truly a superhero till you've been turned into something."**

"**Yah whatever." Todd started to float around the room. "Spider-kid you O.K."**

"**Why me why not one of you." Spider-kid said in his female voice. She got of the counter and looked towards the group. **

"**Damn! Your one hot girl." Frog-man said croaking.**

"**Ok what the heck happened to us." Spider-kid was retracting his claws into her backpack. She tried to walk but tripped. Frog-man jumped into the way of her fall.**

"**Thanks." She said. She sat down with frog-man and looked at Todd who was in the air. **

"**Ok." Spider-kid started. "Before now, we were fighting some witch. Frog-man you got blasted into the ground by one of her orbs which means that she probably turned you into the Frog." Frog-man smiled. "Todd when I came into the restaurant you were on the ground," Spider-kid looked at the floor were Todd's body was. "Right there. She was chanting something and while doing that she shot me with an orb, which probably turned me in to what, I am currently. While I was falling I cut her arm." She got into a thinking pose. "Which probably something she wanted from you Todd."**

"**Me!" Todd exclaimed**

"**Yes you. The chanting she was doing was probably to suck your soul out of your body. She needed two hands and when I cut one it became useless."**

"**My soul?" Todd asked**

"**Well you never know when they're our aliens and what not that happen around here with all those superheroes and stuff." Frog-man said as if he was smart.**

"**We need a way to turn ourselves back."**

"**Your forgetting the fact that when there is a villain in ever superhero story there is always a main plot line in the villains plan." Frog-man said again as if he was smart.**

"**Shut up!" Todd yelled.**

"**No he's right there must be a reason for this."**

**The new and that not so famous Misfits continue outdoors where they look for their new enemy. The enemy that went to number one very very very fast. Frog-man had carried Todd's lifeless body to his house. They stuck Todd's Body in Paul's bed and covered it with sheets and blankets. You know the works. "Our you sure I'm going to be safe in here?" Todd asked.**

"**Of course, my parents to come home until twelve at night." Frog-man said reassuringly. **

**The Misfits split up and looked all over the city high and low trying not to be noticed due to the fact of what just happened to them. **

**Spider-kid continued his search around the city ducking in ally's and stuff to avoid people. A famous actor walked out of the building across the street. Spider-kid stared lovingly at the handsome star. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He blinked and shook it off. "Not only am I one but now I think I'm one."**

**Todd flew in the air above everything in the city. For the first time in a long time he felt joyful and happy even though he was worried of what just happened to his body. "Todd come in." Frog-man said through the walkie talkie. "You and Spidey girl get to my position as soon as possible."**

**Todd was now depressed from having to stop flying and head to Frog-man.**

**Frog-man was atop a building looking down towards another building when his fellow team-mates showed up on the scene. "I swear I saw our girl go through that building." Frog-man said.**

**The building said 'Witches our us.' On the building. "I'm sure you did." Todd said sarcastically. **

"**Todd I think we should at least look into it." Spider-kid said.**

"**Fine then," Todd looked at her. "Fine then indeed."**

**Ollie now named Alisa was out of costume and was walking towards the building. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this." She repeated to herself as she headed for the door.**

**See how it is she was the only one that could go into public with out causing a panic. She was the most obvious answer to their problem. Todd and Frog-man were looking down on their friend who was walking into the building. "This is hilarious." Frog-man exclaimed.**

**Alisa was panic stricken over the though of what could happen to her. She looked inside the building and down the halls. The receptionist was a nice elderly Lady and asked our hero a question. "Anything I can do for you?"**

"**Yah uh, what exactly do you do here." Alisa smiled in embarrassment.**

"**We train witches of the sort." She replied nicely. "Would you like to join?"**

"**No, actually I'm here looking for a witch I don't know her name but she has thick black hair. And about this high." Alisa did the actions to go with the saying. "She like creates like blue magical orbs, like you know." Alisa was now mad at him/her self because he/she was starting to like being a girl.**

**The Lady paused and looked at Alisa with empty eyes. "Come with me." The Lady headed to a door on the wall. She opened it up and they walked through. The Lady headed to a shelf directly across from them. She Pulled out a book and put it on the desk in the middle of the room. Alisa was scared but followed anyway into the room and stood beside the Lady. "The Girl you seek." **

"**Yes."**

"**Is not an ordinary girl." She flipped the book to where there was a picture of the witch. "The Witch you seek for has dubbed herself "The Wicked Witch of the East." She is at the top of her class and showed excellence in everything.**

**Five Hours Later.**

"**If you indeed intend on taking her on you should be careful she is after your soul."**

"**Yah I see."**

"**Here take these." Magically a bottle of a pink liquid appeared. "This is red magic on touch of it upon her can weaken her just enough to kill her."**

"**How do I kill her?"**

"**Take off her head."**

**Alisa gulped.**

**The misfits back in costume were getting ready for a final battle against the Wicked Witch of the West. "Ok." Spider-kid started. "I hit her with a little of this stuff and you guys attack her. We take off her head and these spells are over. Everyone clear with that.**

**The Misfits had stopped at a gate. Behind the gate was nothing. It was getting dark out and the place gave the three the creeps.**

**Suddenly the ground started to get soft and the three fell through the ground and landed in a cavern. "That was weird." Todd said as he floated down. To his team-mates.**

**The Misfits began to walk towards a light at one end of the cave till they started hearing their not so friendly witch chanting weird words not understandable by anyone. "Ok guy's lets go." Spider-kid said Quietly.**

**Spider-kid opened the bottle and jumped with the claws open for a strong attack. The witch was boiling some sort of stew, however she turned around to look upon her attackers. "Not you people again." She created an orb as Spider-kid splattered some of the contains of his bottle. She missed and got hit by the orb. She suddenly stood in one place and did not move. The ghost Toad flew into the witch and flew right through. "Damn it I can't do anything anymore."**

"**Todd wake up spidey. I'll take her highness." Frog-man shouted.**

**Spider-kid woke up in another world… and shall we skip it**

"**Common man wake up." Todd tried to pick up thing but was unable too; He just continued to ghost through things. Frog-man crashed suddenly through Todd's ghost form into Spider-kid. Spider-kid woke up and dropped the pink liquid as the witch flew in on her broom. She got doused and fell to the ground. She got up slowly. **

**Todd thought to himself focus focus focus. Todd kicked the girl hard in the chest. She flew into her pot, which was oddly enough full of pink liquid. The Witch evaporated into thin air. Todd disappeared. Frog-man had his armour on again and Spider-kid was back to his normal self. "Thus ends the Story of the." Frog-man started.**

"**Shut up." Spider-kid said half laughing.**

**It was now a beautiful day and the three misfits were in the building of the fast food burgers that everyone loved. The three boys thought of how weird it was that the building got repaired so fast. The boys sat down in their regular spots and started to talk about their adventure. But screwed it because they never wanted to remember it again. Spider-kid though about what had just happened to him and was actually happy with what just happened. I guess you could say he had fun.**

**Bob stood behind his counter. "This repair stuff happens way to many times, just to many times."**

**You enjoy…**

**Next time…**

**The Great Halloween Bash.**

**Halloween is here and so is the candy as the misfits go on the tricker treating spree through the neighbour hood. But on going into a haunted house they discover problems and traps from a guy who wants them dead.**


	7. Halloween Bash

Misfits 

(Disclaimer: Fanfiction says it all.)

It's a beautiful day in the neighbourhood everything is as it should, kids don't except candy from strangers.

"**That show needs a better opening don't you think?" Paul asked his friends as they sat in their favourite fast food restaurant.**

"**Especially since it's almost Halloween." Ollie complained.**

"**What, Halloween is coming up." Todd asked baffled.**

"**Yeah have any plans." Paul asked.**

"**As a matter of fact I do."…**

"**That's great Todd you're not as dumb as you look."**

Formed by the spectacular Spider-man, the three twits known to all who are very few, the Misfits pound into action because they suck.

Misfits#6 

**Halloween Bash misfit's style.**

**By: The Riddler Kid**

**The three friends trekked down to a neighbourhood that looked ready to be demolished. There was three days to Halloween and Todd wanted to get prepared. He with his friends went to an average old building. Todd touched the door with one finger and it opened. **

"**Well, seeing as it is almost Halloween we need to create a haunted house, this will be our haunted house. Pretty cool eh!"**

"**Yah, How exactly did you find this place?" Paul asked as he traced his index finger down the stairs.**

"**Spent some time here when I was on my own, needed a place to stay."**

**Some plan was forming into Ollie's head. "I know exactly what we can do."**

**It was ten at night and Ollie was sitting at his desk making a map of the building. "This is perfect, it's so stupid that it might just work."**

**Ollie went to his closet and pulled out his spidey gear. "Time to my daily runs."**

**Ollie jumped out of his window as his arms came flying out of his back and landed on the building beside him. He used his powerful claws to jump from building sometimes climbing up buildings to get to another taller building.**

**He stopped jumping when he reached the abandoned house Todd had show'd them earlier. He went in side slowly as his arms moved back into his backpack. He pulled out his house plans and continued to walk through the halls dodging spider webs and all sorts of things.**

**When he finally got back to the main entrance he realized his estimation of the building was fairly wrong. He started to scribble in the new plans to the house over the old ones. **

**Ollie looked into the sky and saw the moon over top of him. The clouds have moved away. Ollie thought about the hole in the roof maybe something good may come from it. **

**Ollie then looked in front of himself and saw a tall guy come close to him out of the moonlight. "Hello."**

**Ollie immediately got into a defensive position. The guy disappeared out of sight without a trace, nothing-there ect. **

**Ollie looked around rapidly for the strange Guy. The white figure fell from the Sky in front of Ollie. "Nice Look you got there, like mine!"**

**The guy turned out to be a thirteen year old in a white costume, white pants that were baggy, pure white shoes with no designs, a white vest with three straps that hooked the sides of the straps together and very long sleeves that went down to his knees. The kids face was pale, but had a evil grin on his face.**

"**Nice costume kid, but Halloweens not for three days. You should get to bed it's a school night." Ollie replied nicely. "I'm going to leave as well."**

"**Well don't forget about your treat." As Spider-kid turned away the kid jumped in the air, Spider-kid turned around just in time to see the kid do two 360degree twist and land a big kick at his face. Spider-kid fell through the door, out of the house and on to the cement.**

"**Why that stupid kid." Spider-kid got up and planted his claws into the ground. **

**The kid was standing in the entrance of the house. "Bring it on Spider-boy!"**

**All for of Spider-kids claws rammed at the Kid, he dodged all of the attacks and kick Spider-kid with a big blow to the head. **

**While Spider-kid was on the ground heartbroken, "Dang it Police, Better get out of here." He thought to himself. Using his claws as legs he headed home looking back at the House and didn't see the kid. Spider-kid thought that the kid would probably be picked up by the law a put somewhere. "Hell him being put some where, Hell he almost broke my jaw."**

**The next day… mwhaa mwhaa. **

**The misfits as a team built their dream haunted house…**

**Halloween night… scarier than the time you poop your pants during a teletubies movie.**

**The three friends where in the great hall of the haunted house. There were a couple fake dead people on the wall and Swiss cheese for some reason was splattered on the wall for the scary effect of why Swiss cheese is sold in Canada when it's really made in the Swiss. **

"**This is going to be great." Ollie said as he got off the phone.**

**Ollie sat down with his other two friends. "Who was that?" Paul questioned. **

"**Well Bob, you know the guy at the restaurant will take care of the house while we round up some three year old candy from the rotten neighbours around the fair town of east New York."**

"**So… Were still having a party here, aren't we?" Todd asked.**

"**Indubitably." Ollie replied.**

"**In English." Paul said towards the confused Todd . "Yes."**

**Todd shook his head in silence. Then looked at the evil grandfather clock on the wall. "What do we do till night time?"**

"**I'm sure that the writer of this story will come up with something, right?" Ollie replied.**

"**Yes the writer of this fic is very talented and knows exactly what we are about to do."**

**The three friends stand beside each other in silence for about five seconds.**

"**We're not gonna do anything our we." Todd exclaimed.**

"**No I'm sure he'll think of something." Ollie replied.**

**Nighttime… Because there was nothing better to do.**

**The three misfits rounded the corner to there haunted house of doom or whatever you want to call it. Todd was wearing his classic trademark… The Red collard jester suit. He never actually liked it but it seemed suitable for this damned occasion. Paul was wearing an old Leap Frog costume that his father had in his closet, it looked a little big on him but he thought it was also great for the occasion.**

**Ollie started jumping around and climbed a telephone pole and stuck out his hand and did Spiderman's hand movement. A funny looking liquid came out of his hand. It came out and fell to the ground. Ollie was wearing a Spider-man costume and tried his best to look like Spidey as close he can. The other two Misfits could just laugh at their pathetic friend. **

**When they reached the Haunted house they heard loud music and lots of noises of firecrackers and screechers. Todd lit the fuse on a small mighty might and shoved down Frog-mans costume. When the three got to the door of the haunted house the mighty might blew up.**

**Frog-man jumped around, then with one big jumped went to the max of the suits jumping abilities. Six stories high.**

**He fell back onto his butt in between the two other misfits. "That freaken hurts!"**

**Todd knocked on the door. But the person who opened it wasn't Bob rather.**

"**Hello. Chump." The kid in white was the kid that Spider-kid met earlier. "I was feeling a little loose and thought I'd make your home mine for the time being."**

"**Who the hell do you think you are!" Todd yelled.**

"**Why I'm the Master Mind, yours." The kid was swaying his long sleeves back and forth in the doorway.**

"**Where the heck is Biio----b" Ollie said as he fell down a trap door with his fellow Misfits. **

**The Misfits fell through a trap door underneath them and flare down into a cart that runs on a train track. "Well that was wired" Frog-man proclaimed.**

**The cart started moving as the light in the shaft shined brightly. The Master Mind now wearing a nice pure white suit appeared with a microphone in his left hand. "On our right we have a guy who wasn't very lucky." **

**The Misfits looked to they're left and saw Bob hanging from old-fashioned chains that gave it a jail look. Anyways he was stuck on the left wall of the shaft. All battered and bruised. "Good friend of yours right, he was easy. But these next people."**

**The cart got faster as it headed down the track. The cart slowed down a bit and on the left wall there was a room full of animals. "Maybe these aren't really your friends but they were party guest, and they are the party animals.**

**Todd looked on in disgust at the cow in the back that was biting the ears off a rabbit. "What the hell do you want!" Todd yelled.**

"**It's quite simple really… I want my house back."**

"**Then take it!" LeapFrog yelled as the cart started to speed up.**

"**Plus it's been a long time since I killed someone, lets have a ball shall we."**

**The three misfits looked towards the roof where a large ball came from the ceiling. All three were scared. They had the death scared out of them. When the ball reached to them it phased right through. "Phewww." Todd sighed happily. "That was close."**

**The Master Mind now in front of the cart points towards the door ahead. "I'm The Master Mind and this is my world."**

**The cart starts to slow down; the misfits look at the sign above the door. The sign was entitled, My World.**

"**What ever happened to the good scary names that freak you out." LeapFrog commented.**

**The cart reached the door that opened in front of them. The Master Mind waved a farewell hand as he disappeared into nothing. Or so we thought. The cart got stuck just before it went through the door. **

"**Dang it nothing ever goes my way." The Master Mind grabs a piece of gum that was stuck to the bottom of the carts wheel. **

"**Wondered where that went." LeapFrog leaned over and grabbed the piece of gum from The Master Minds hand. He tried sticking it in his mouth but was unable to get it through the mask. He quickly lost interest and pressed hard against Todd's back.**

"**Where were we again?" The Master Mind thought for a couple moments. "Ohh yah you were about to enter MY WORLD. Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn."**

"**Ok Really that ain't really all that scary." Ollie said to The Master Mind as he disappeared like he was supposed to do before the gum incident. **

"**He looks there no tracks ahead of us." LeapFrog said while looking forward into the green room.**

"**Think again." Ollie pointed down towards a very steep track that beyond the eyes reach.**

**The cart went down the stream in a boat what a hoax do you get it there in a boat. Ahh never mind where'd we leave off, right our heroes were about to die. But to make a long story short the Misfits took the fall in silence for ten seconds.**

"**Ok were plunging to our deaths and we take it in silence?" LeapFrog asked puzzled.**

"**Exactly, seeing as it is were gonna die we might as well take the vow of silence to think over our pathetic lives." Ollie replied. "Right Todd."**

**Todd was praying that he would some how be saved. This gave Ollie an Idea. "Frog-man rather LeapFrog, Pray!"**

"**What I'm no catholic."**

"**This is the time where we can pray for past sins. So that hopefully you won't end up like Todd whoes doomed to eternal fire, down there" There was definite seriousness in Ollie's voice.**

**Leap Frog shook his head up and down bowed his head and prayed silently.**

**Five hours later.**

**The Misfits are still plunging to their deaths but none of them are screaming or anything else. The Misfits were eternally stuck falling to there deaths. Good for them right.**

**Suddenly it came to a stop and the Misfits were in a kitchen surrounded with Food. "That was weird." LeapFrog exclaimed.**

**The Master Mind walked passed them. "Five hours of boredom and no scream. Dang it you guys are no fun."**

"**Yah Party time." Todd shouted.**

**And the misfits partied forever and ever not realizing it… but that's for another crappie story created by me that know one would bother to review because you're all numbskulls who don't care about me… It think I might cry… What the heck I'll take an aspirin and see you next time.**

**The Misfits all got together at this ending Toad, Spider-kid, Frog-man, Green Goblin 4, Arcade and Pyro crowded up together to give us a not so holiday Cheer.**

"**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!"**

**Next Time…**

**Misfits #7 the Good Samaritans**

**A fuzzy blue mutant comes to visit his "Old Friend" Ollie and Paul like this person a lot but Todd knows there is something wrong. Something is holding onto Night Crawler's leash.**

**Till next Time,**

**Riddler Kid.**


	8. The Good Samaritens

Misfits #7 

**(Let's take a vow of silence for our missing in action Misfits… The vow is over and so are my non-comedy stories, in short I guess you could say I got writers block. I could write but it wasn't as funny as it should have been.)**

**Todd slipped on a banana peel as he shot the ball down the gutter of the bowling alley. Paul and Ollie laughed in their chairs as Todd's extremely low score reached the board. **

"**Come on it's not that funny." Todd complained. "Not My fault I'm playing beside a Monkey."**

**Mr. McCoy was beside Todd eating a Banana. "I resent that."**

"**Fine then." Todd walked over and took his seat beside Ollie as Paul went up and got in the position to through the "Ball."**

"**Yous suck." Came a not so familiar voice behind them. **

**The two Misfits looked behind themselves and saw nothing. When they looked at the bowing pins they saw a blue-headed teen in their way. "Hey what's up Todd."**

"**Damn it." Todd yelled as he jumped to the front door of the bowling alley.**

Formed by the New York Famous Spider-man, The Misfits literally fling into action as they slip slide and blow up in their opponents faces. Riddler Kid is proud to present…

**Misfits #7**

**The Good Samaritans **

**By: The Riddler Kid**

**It was a beautiful day in south New York, Everyone was happy except for the man who lost his hat in the wind, that guy a possible may others because that's the way it is in big cities like New York. But today because were short on time and energy, we will focus on Todd.**

**Todd sat in the passenger seat of Ollie's new red car. Paul and Kurt were in the back seat talking and laughing at each other as jokes and other crappy things not seen on a TV show. That Leaves Ollie driving his car, because none of the other Misfits can.**

"**So you're really blue?" Paul asked.**

"**A darker blue than the sky but yes." Kurt replied.**

**Todd sat silently in his seat thinking of the many ways to get rid of this nuisance in the back seat.**

"**Were here." The jerk of the car sent the passengers far away from their seats**

"**Hold it wait up." Paul stuck out his hands as his friends including Kurt looked at him. "How the heck did you get a car so fast? Todd you don't hold a grudge on Kurt anymore and you seem jealous. And Kurt If your from a different country why the heck do you not speak in that weird accent of yours?"**

"**I've got the car because THE RIDDLER KID hasn't gotten far enough in the TOAD CHRONICLES to show that Todd has got a car." Ollie said as fast and understandably as he could ever possibly do with out splitting a gut or getting a headache and what not.**

"**I have a car?" Todd exclaimed. "I mean, I'm not jealous, I'm acting so that the story will have a major plot." Todd replied.**

"**What the Heck are you talking about?" Kurt could only say.**

"**Ahhh never mind you mutants are too dumb to see what's in front of your face." Paul said as the small group of four headed for their favourite fast food restaurant.**

**Suddenly in front of them was a human like mouse with a punkish out fit and a sword strapped on his back. He asked the group a question as they passed by. "My name is Mathias of Redwall, were there be battle."**

**The group ignored the weird mouse and continued to walk into the store. Paul stopped and pulled out a map in front of the mouse. "You see that guy up there in the yellow and red armour" Paul pointed up.**

**Mathias nodded his head as he looked up into the sky at Iron Man flying in the sky now fighting a "Horde" of "Villainous VERMIN."**

"**Well." Paul pointed on the map take a left here and right at this inter section, pull out your sword and slice a couple rats, foxes, stoats and crap. OK."**

"**I shall go then into battle!" Mathias Yelled as he ran to the fight seen.**

**Inside the restaurant named Kwikkee burgers, sits two mutants, a crazy spider fanatic and a kid who hasn't discovered his mutant "Luck" gene.**

**Bob looked angrily behind the counter. "Why the heck do you guys always show up here everyday, hey look a new guy, thinking of becoming a full time member?"**

**Behind Bob sat "Archie and the Gang."**

**Betty and Archie were splitting a milkshake that made Veronica jealous. **Why the heck do I always use jealous. **Jughead was eating the place out of house and home, Dilton and Moose sat around a book that was entitled "Physical Science" That believe not or not is a perfect book for all ages is it not. And Reggie was, hey where is Reggie? Ohh what the heck this is about The misfits not Archie.**

"**You see these people only come here once and awhile and don't cause property damage." Bob pointed at Archie and the gang.**

"**Don't be so sure about that." Todd scowled back. "One more burger for me please!"**

**Kurt was ready to talk but shook up for a second. Ollie looked at him weirdly. "You OK man you baffled."**

"**No I'm fine." Kurt replied. "Just excuse me for a moment." Kurt headed to the back of the diner to the rest room. The rest room was single so he stepped in and walked over to a wall and leaned against it. He looked into the mirror and saw the bubble headed Mysterio, Purple cape and green armour. "Did you do what I asked." Mysterio's deep voice commanded. **

"**I'm trying, just give me more time." Kurt replied.**

**Mysterio rushed over to Kurt and picked him up ion one hand. "You've got one more day and it's…" Mysterio made a cut mark over his neck and vanished.**

**Kurt fell to the ground ready to cry.**

**Paul and Todd were enjoying a talk with Reggie Mantle the greatest joker and coolest comic book character around, wouldn't you say? "Mister Mantle." Todd asked."**

"**That's me." Reggie replied while pointing his thumb into his chest.**

"**What is the greatest prank you have ever pulled on Archie?" Todd asked.**

"**Well there was this one time." Reggie started.**

**Kurt went to the Misfits and asked to talk to Todd privately. Todd agreed and excused himself. "Excuse Mister Mantle." Todd placed down a portable recorder and pressed the record button. "Don't want to miss any of great achievements." Todd said enthusiastically as he went with Kurt to the phone booth in the restaurant. **

"**What is it, is there something wrong?" Todd asked.**

"**Well, the truth is I need a place to stay."**

"**A place to stay don't you X-geeks have a mansion?"**

"**Ya, but things are getting hectic around there, I need to get out and enjoy life."**

"**You mean Kitty's breaking up with you."**

"**Ya, to phrase it one way."**

"**Well I'll tell you what you can stay at my place as long as you want, till you get over what ever problem. Stick with us the rest of the day and everything will be fine."**

"**Thanks Todd."**

**Todd started to walk away towards Mantle the Great while Kurt looked at Todd and sighed.**

**Now that the day was almost over the group of "Five" went into their car. "I'm telling ya Reggie is Misfit material." Todd complained as Him Kurt and Paul got into the back seat. Reggie struck his proud pose as he sat in the passenger seat beside Ollie. **

"**Todd he's no superhero, He's got no power, weaponry or even skill. He'll get thrashed."**

**Reggie was taken back from this. "No not Mantle the great he can out talk any of our villains with ease he's a one man army!" Todd and Paul said at the same time.**

**Reggie was in his proud pose again. Paul Shrugged.**

**Now then it was nighttime and Todd and Kurt walked to Todd's house. Kurt looked at the neighbourhood. "Guess you don't have any neighbours, do ya?"**

**Todd looked at the empty neighbourhood. "This place has been abandoned for twelve years."**

**Todd and Kurt stopped at one of the smallest houses on the block. They walked in side and Todd headed for the stairs. "Good evening Bob." He said as he headed up.**

**Kurt stood at the landing; he then jolted when he heard a computerized voice talked back. "Good evening to you to sir. Guests, a mutant to, please to meet you, you may call me Bob, sir…"**

"**Kurt. My names Kurt."**

"**Well good evening Sir Kurt."**

**Todd looked down from the top of the stairs. "Well, you coming up or what."**

**Kurt smiled and teleported up to where Todd was. As Todd was walking to a door Kurt turned off his holo watch and followed Todd while doing this.**

**Todd opened the door in front of him. He pointed inside, "This is my room." Todd exclaimed.**

**Kurt looked inside and saw the nicely made bed everything was spick and span bed made nicely shelves and drawers in neat condition and dusted. "Cleaner than your old room. Huh."**

**Todd walked into the room. "Bob's a neat person."**

**Todd noticed something on Kurt's tail as he entered the room. "What's that?" He asked and pointed at the collar around Kurt's tail.**

"**Oh, nothing just a collar." Kurt replied. "Its for design."**

"**Yes I'm sure it is." Todd said back. "Hey Bob! Is the spare room ready."**

"**Yes sir."**

**Todd looked at the clock it was almost eleven thirty at night. He decided he was tired and told Kurt to head to his room. Thus that is what Kurt did. Todd went to the washroom that was connected to his room and washed his face and wiped the water off with a towel. His green interior on his face was showing, he smiled and turned off the light and looked forward to sleep time. **

**It was morning and Kurt was up unable to sleep, although his accommodations were fine, he needed to go to the washroom and slipped on the floor and bumped his head on the bathtub that seemed to be unused in at least twenty years. Kurt ended up with a big bump on his head and it was sobbing all night.**

**He was in the kitchen sampling some Cereal that Bob insisted that he try. Todd walk into the kitchen yawned and. "Good morning blue boy." Todd said tiredly to his new short time companion.**

"**Good morning." Kurt said puzzled to the greenness on Todd's face. **

"**Never mind the green it's for design." Todd emphasized his talk on design referring back to Kurt's polka dotted underwear, not that I look closely for that kind of thing.**

**Todd sat in directly across from Kurt on the table. They looked at each other for a while then Todd bit into his cereal. Corn flacks with lots of sugar to hype up the Toad boys veins.**

"**Do you want to skip this scene and move onto the actual story?" Todd asked.**

"**Yah, as much as I really like it here we are running out of time and need to get to the main story."**

**Todd and Kurt look at the camera and shoke their heads. **

**The Next Scene…**

**Todd and Kurt met up with the rest of the gang at Kwikkee Burger at twelve.**

"**Where's Reggie, did I miss him?" Todd asked frantically.**

"**No." Paul ready to pout. "He had a autograph session in Main New York."**

**Ollie complained.**

**Todd rushed to Ollie and covered his mouth. "Don't say such evil things Sir Reggie is the greatest man who ever lived."**

**Inside the store a man who's trying to cover himself with a newspaper looks suspicousaly at the group walking in. Kurt gulps as he feels everything go in slow motion. The group finally sits down after waling very slow towards Bob.**

"**What was with the walking slow part?" Bob asked.**

"**For coolness." Paul said. He quickly grabbed something black from his pocket and placed it on his head.**

"**Nice afro dude." Ollie said as he sat down**

"**Todd, can I talk to you please." Kurt asked Todd in a pleading manner.**

**Todd got of his seat in a manner of un wanting to. Him and Todd headed out side.**

"**Todd, I liked you I always have but something has come up." **

"**What is it man, is it something I said or did?" **

**Kurt put his hand on Todd's shoulder, they teleported away and found themselves in a theme park. "Because of Me." A big deep voice that came from behind the boys.**

**Todd looked behind him and saw Mysterio. "What the heck do you want here?" Todd scowled.**

"**Well actually it's not really what I want." Mysterio stepped back. "It's really more of revenge." Kurt disappeared and reappeared in front of Mysterio looking sad. "I see that you know my little friend." Mysterio pointing out Night crawler.**

"**Noooo." Todd yelled as he jumped at Mysterio he hit a carnival mirror. He took a look around not seeing Mysterio but realized he was in a house of Mirrors.**

**Mysterio appeared in all of the mirrors around him. "This was all planed all I needed was to learn more about you and your kind, I needed to know you and your crew better to phrase it that way." Todd started pacing around the room looking for the real Mysterio. "I realized I needed someone close to you thus Ii hired a friend to help me."**

"**No you didn't!" Todd yelled as he kicked another mirror.**

"**It's not what it seems To-" Kurt's voice said but got stifled.**

**Kurt was sitting on the floor as Mysterio was handling some buttons on a computer keyboard. "I want out!" Kurt screamed. He tried his hardest to take the collar off his tail but was unable to. "Let me go."**

"**Remember you work for me now." Mysterio reminded. "There is no point in even trying to get free, your power is my power." Mysterio pressed his left eye amulet.**

**Kurt was on the floor being electrocuted all over and screaming in pain.**

**Mysterio looked at the Pitiful knocked out Nightcrawler. He then walked through a wall.**

**Toad paced around the room looking at all the Mysterios in the mirrors. On Todd's last turn he saw him.**

"**No matter the way, you will fall." He stated.**

**Todd went into a jump kick to end all others, but upon flying towards Mysterio he was grabbed by the foot and chucked into one of the mirrors. "Since when did you think you could beat me?" The original Mysterio disappeared and a new one went into vision.**

"**Time to die my amphibian friend." Todd looked up and was kicked by Mysterio. The last thought on his head as he hit the ground was of him always being beaten by Magneto. **

**Todd stood up slowly and got ready to shoot his tongue. The air was knocked out of him as the Mysterio in front of him disappeared. A new one appeared. "It's over." **

**A trident appeared in Mysterio's hand. He raised it as high as he could and dropped it. Todd started to think through his life every moment he could remember, Bob, Lance, Peitro, His big Bro Freddy and Wanda, but his last thought was of his new friends, Ollie and Paul, the ones who were truly his friends. **

**Todd could here a groan but it wasn't from him rather Mysterio. He lifted his Trident and turned to look at a very angry Nightcrawler. Mysterio was ready to laugh but felt the cut down his right side. He looked at his armour and saw blood spilling out. "Apparently this may not be the end." He noticed that along with the cut was a missing amulet. Kurt's collar fell off.**

**Mysterio fell to the ground on both knees and smoke surrounded him as he disappeared into nothing.**

**Nightcrawler dropped his sharpened pipe and help Todd up. "I think were down here." Nightcrawler giggled.**

**Todd smiled for happiness.**

"**Now that all the mushy stuff is over between two good friends, it's time to get into real action." Frog-man jumped as high as he could as Toad and Spider-kid followed as fast as they could.**

"**Todd are you gonna forgive Kurt for the trouble he's caused." Spider-kid asked.**

**Todd sighed. "You know he saved my life, but I don't think I can ever forgive him."**

**Ahh that was a cute story wasn't it.**

**Next time…**

**True Hero,**

**When Todd and Ollie are put on the injured list it's up to The Fabulous Frog-man to stop some illegal trades by the Biker Ace.**

**Boy that's gonna be a boring one to write any chance any of you guys want to do it.**

**Till next time,**

**Riddler kid. **


	9. True Hero

Misfits #8 

**Thanks for the reviews; Internuts: sorry I didn't day this in the last story. I sent in #7 before I read the reviews, to answer your first, I have started three stories already that take place before Misfits and lead on, Toad Chronicles, Spider-Kid (Comic-Spider-man) and Frog-Man (Comics-Spider-man). I will also watch my punctuation if it really becomes needed. Final answer: My Brother (Raven354) reads my stories usually before I submit them.**

"**That's right people run!" Ace was screaming to all the people below him. He was standing on a Pile of huge cars shooting things with some guns that he probably stole.**

**And where are our heroes you might ask?**

"**There is no way in hell I'm going out there." Frog-man screamed to his fellow comrades as they sat down behind a flipped over car.**

**Toad started to make a white flag and attach it to an antenna that came of a car nearby. "Where the heck our the other heroes?" Spider-kid screamed. "Where in New York, I can think of at least a hundred superheroes out there."**

"**Hey look." Frog-man pointed up in the air. "Its a bird, no its a plane, no, its its its…"**

"**Damn it! Its Iron Man." Todd yelled as he raised his flag into the air.**

**Misfits#8**

**True Hero**

**By: Riddler Kid**

**Ace saw the armour clad hero come from the sky; he jumped onto his bike and drove off at full speed. Ace was scared stiff because he never liked fighting Heroes like Iron Man, and when his "Spider-Sense" rings he knows he's not gonna win.**

**Iron man landed on ground zero of this destructive incident put on by Ace. People started to clap and scream. Iron Man stood there in all his glory, not that he has any.**

**News photographers appeared on the scene. They started snapping pictures of the Famous "Iron Man".**

**Well, as you guessed it the Misfits weren't all that happy. They stood up out of their hiding spot and looked at the festivities among them. **

**A girl and two guys sit at a table in "Paris" or at least that's what it looks like. One of the guys looks scared and walks away from the table. Suddenly a bus goes out of control and the girl screams. The guy was luckily not hit by the bus, but then a sign from atop of a building fell off the roof about to hit him. Instantly his buddy ran in and saved him then said, "If it skipped you, then whose next." **

**Todd using his incredible leaping abilities jumps and rescues the guy just before the sign returns because it's connected to some electrical wires. When Todd lands he looks terrified.**

**He looks at his fellow Misfits. "I think I just broke my leg."**

**The Next day….**

"**It's ok guys the doctor said I'd be out of the cast in Two months." Todd said as the three left the doctors office and to the elevator down. **

**Todd felt wired though because he was wearing a cast and had to use two sticks that would help him walk around but not very fast.**

"**Two Month! Dang it Todd not Two Months!" Paul screamed as the three reached the elevator.**

**The three then entered the elevator when it opened. "How did you break your leg anyway?" Ollie Questioned.**

"**That may be a mystery we may never solve." Todd replied.**

"**We should fix that elevator before we go to lunch break, someone could be hurt!" Said a brawny construction worker.**

**A small thinner man sat down with his sandwich. "It's our break and I'm going to take it the way I want it.**

**When the elevator reached the correct floor the three left at "Ding" sound of the elevator. "Lets get out of here I hate these places." Paul cried out. **

"**Yah one sec I dropped my wallet in the vator." Ollie rushed back in the elevator to get his wallet. He picked it up and looked at his friends who were waiting patiently. **

**One last look at Ollie and Ollie was no more. The elevator fell down the shaft. All that Paul and Todd could hear was a giant crash as the elevator reached the ground.**

**Paul rushed over to look down, while Todd walked as best as possible with the crutches to the elevator.**

"**You Ok Ollie." Paul yelled down to the elevator shaft.**

**Ollie was with the vator at a lowest level possible, which was one level below them. "I think so!" He shouted out.**

**At Ollie's house.**

"**It's Ok guys I have a small concussion that will end in three months." Ollie told his companions as he is sitting in a one-man sofa leaning back.**

"**Maybe this is bad luck or something given to us from our enemies." Paul cried out again for the umpteenth time in this story. "What if I'm next?"**

"**One," Todd said in sarcasm. "We have no major enemies that hate us that much except for Mysterio, but hard to imagine he did this. Two: If we had bad luck, your luck would over power it, because, your lucky."**

"**You know what Todd your right." Paul said happily.**

**Ollie and Todd started to play X-box (Copyright TM).**

**Ollie looked on his small hand held palm pilot. "Trouble, Ace. Froggy you'd better get going."**

"**Come on I've always wanted to play this game." Paul said as he tried to grab the game controller from Ollie.**

"**Just go!" Todd yelled out grumpier as ever**

**Paul didn't reply.**

"**That's what I thought. Your no hero you just hide behind them." Todd said.**

"**I'm going."**

"**Your gonna fail you oversized Frog." Todd said as Paul left the apartment building occupied by Ollie's family.**

**Frog-man was jumping from house to house muttering himself. "Some other superhero could take Ace on why does it have to be me? How did Ollie get a hand held pilot that told him where trouble was?" This puzzled Frog-man for a couple seconds he then moved on. "I'll show them, they'll see that I'm a true hero is made of." For some odd reason He felt like he was going to cry.**

**Down in an abandoned wear house. Ace is making some deals with some guys wearing black. "You got the money?" Ace called out.**

**One of the big guys in black walked up to Ace with a brief case. Ace felt no danger so he grabbed the case from the guy hands. **

**Ace opened it up slowly and pulled out ego waffles (Copyright TM) "Hmm my favourite." Ace closed his eyes and smelt the fresh scent of waffles.**

**A bigger guy in a bigger black coat walked up. "Now where my part of the deal.**

**Ace pressed a button on a remote and behind him a garage started to open. Ace was eating the waffles loving every bite of it.**

**There was a giant tank in the garage with guns and other crap on the walls.**

"**Freeze, you villains of the law." Frog-man was atop of a crate.**

"**How the heck did you know I was here?" Ace said baffled**

"**I could smell your stench a mile away." Frog-man replied.**

"**No you saw our big black car didn't you." One if the bigger black guys said**

"**NO! I saw your bigger black car." Frog-man replied.**

"**Blast him." The elite leader of the black guys called out.**

"**Not today vile citizen." Frog-man jumped of the crates and delivered a heavy punch to the leader and tied him up with a cord from his hand shooters. "Anyone man enough to take on Frog-man."**

**All the black guys left leaving all the guns behind. "That's what I thought." Frog-man commented. He turned around and received a giant blow to the head. Ace was standing with a metal pipe in his hand over the fallen Frog-man. **

"**You stupid Frog you can't beat me." Frogman stuck up his finger and pointed behind Ace. "I knew this was to good to be true, I'm gonna die because of empty crated that I move back and forth for no good reason at all." Ace said this without even turning around. Frog-man nodded his head up and down.**

**Frog-man shot a cord to the ceiling of the building and pulled himself up. **

**Ace turned around slowly to look fear face to face, or in his case face to crate. Well seeing that Ace is no more… we head back to our hurt guys in black.**

"**Last time I ever make an appearance in a bad story like this." One of the big guys I black said.**

**A bigger guy in black got of the chair he was sitting on and in a bigger voice said. "I can't believe we gave him those waffles!"**

**Well alls well that ends well don't you think, Frog-man proved to his friends that he's a hero even though he's probably the worst hero in this series. Paul in the flesh also got to play the game that he had never played before, and believe it or not so will you. Go to your TV and turn it on, change the channel to video one and stare mindlessly into the screen.**

**Then maybe you to will have played the game that Paul had never played before.**

**Frog-Man: This game Sucks!**

**Next Time,**

**The Misfits: Rent a Place**

**In the divine search for a high-tech state of the art, machinery and paintings from a different country home. But when this High-tech state ect. Is up and running the Mysterious entity known as that computer wiz from that X-evolution series what ever his name is, rather than Marvel comics take over the house that is to hard to pronounce what it has within it.**

**Till next time,**

**Riddler Kid.**


	10. Misfits: Rent a Place

Misfits#9 

"**What are we supposed to do during this episode, again?" Frog-man looked at his fellow team mates and asked this very stupid question.**

"**We are supposed to build a house in a "High-Tech" way and have some super hacker take over the house and turn into a haunted house!" Toad was the least happy with his dummy friend.**

"**Hey didn't we do that." Frog-man put his hand on his head thoughtfully. "We built a haunted house and had some weird take it over and turn it against us, didn't we." **

"**Yes maybe so." Spider-kid replied. "But this time it's in a high tech way."**

"**Well whatever I'm off to build my own house." Frog-man walks off with his arms crossed. "High-Tech, who wants to build a high-tech." Frog-man mumbles of into the forest behind the city.**

**Five seconds later…**

**Frog-man is wearing a pilgrim outfit, hat included and is sleeping under a pile of wood he turns over and sees eor the donkey from winnie the pooh. "What the heck are you doing here?"**

"**I don't know." The donkey said in his mopey voice. "Same as you I guess."**

**Instantly all the wood becomes dust. Eor walks off.**

**Frog-man drops his clothes. (No, He's wearing his Froggy armor.)**

**Back at where the rest of the Misfits stood, they waited patiently for the Frogs return. Frog-man retreated from the woods. "There is something I've learnt from our past expirences together with houses."**

"**That is?" Todd asked.**

"**That thanks to Termites, phycotic villains and now Hakers, no matter what house we build it will always be taken over buy someone or something."**

Formed by the spetacular Spider-man, The Misfits, Toad, Spider-kid and Frog-man spring into action as fast as theire little legs can take them, even sometimes they hit a wall.

Misfits#9 

**The Misfits: Rent a Place**

**By: Riddler Kid**

**Remember that this is a beautiful day in, ahh never mind it was raining. **

**The Misfits in the flesh, Ollie, Todd and Paul sit outside in the rain getting wet. Ollie was locked out of his house due to a lab experiment that got him grounded outdoors till night time, Paul was to dumb to actually knew where he lived, so his house was out of the question. And Todd just didn't want anybody at his house, since the last guest was a pest.**

**Flash back: Wibble wobble wibble wobble wibble wobble…**

**Sponge Bob square pants, Garfield and Todd sit at a Tabl**

"**Go fish." Garfeild calls out. In his "Thought" bubble.**

**Todd gets frantic and picks up a card from the deckpile. **

**Sponge Bob goes into his loud laugh that seemed to go on endlessly. Garfield joins in and Todd shrinks to the floor.**

**Back to reality: get it back to reality like there was never a reality to get back to…**

**A small audience starts to laugh slowly and lazily.**

**You guys suck… no just stop laughing nobody wants the cold shoulder.**

**Todd grabs a garbage can lid and hold it on top of his head to protect him from the rain. As soon as he puts it on the rain stops. Todd puts out his hand to see if it stopped. He felt no rain. He got off the ground and stood up on the sidewalk. He took the lid off and it started to rain hard.**

**He put the lid back on his head and the rain ceased to exsist. He continued to do this till he got fed up and chuck the garbage can lid at the building outer wall. The heavy rain started up again and Todd sat down and huddled up with his Misfits.**

"**Lets go build a house." Paul exclaimed.**

"**Build a what?" Ollie questioned.**

"**A house." Frog-man pulled down a chart from the sky, he had a pointer stick in his left hand. On the chart were different building. He pointed to a "T" shaped tower. "The Teen Titans have a "T" shape tower in the middle of a island. Fro it they can see it all." Paul pointed to a "M" shape tower on the chart. "We could do the same thing and place it on a exaggerated island." The other two Misfits looked at there friends stupidity. "Never mind then," Paul points at a space crafts. "This is the Justice League of Americas home base. Unfortunatly this is pathetically stupid because how will we get a "M" in space." Paul points to a cave. "The justice cave, once used be Young Justice, till their series ended. What do you think of that?" Paul shrugged and continued. "How about a Mansion, like say the Avengers Mansion."**

"**That's not a bad idea." Ollie started. "Not a bad idea at all."**

**Now we all know that Ollie dad owns a construction company right, well if you didn't than you haven't read a single comic book were Ollie has appeared. (Which is about I don't know "2") Even if you have read them both you still won't know that Ollie's father owns a construction business because I just made it up. To learn more about Spider-kid read the story entitled Spider-kid. But if you don't I don't really care I thought this would be funny to write in to make you feel unsatisfied for some odd reason. Riddler Kid Shrugs**

**Ollie walks into his own house and pulls his two friends with him. They walked up the stairs to his room were Ollie sat at his desk and pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pencil, Paul took a comfortable position on Ollie's bed and lastly Todd was curled up like a cute cat on the floor… Todd was standing beside Paul, who was sitting on his desk looking at a piece of white paper as if he was worshipping it.**

"**So ahh, what do we do?" Todd asked.**

"**Well seeing that I can build us a building with the money and the power I have, I can't build under the name Spider-kid, nor can I do it under Ollie without giving away my Secret Identity so we need."**

**Todd and Ollie both eyed each other than looked at Paul who was sitting on his bed. **

"**What?" Paul moaned**

**One Month later…**

"**I hear by declare this Beautiful Mansion the hang out of the Misfits." Ollie shouted out loud to the crowd. He was standing on a podeium in front of the giant mansion wearing a very handsome looking business suit, while a Spider-kid was cutting the red string around the mansion with a tentical.**

**The audience, if we can call it that, then left from the fact that no one had ever heard of the Misfits before. Ollie looked around at the people leaving, he shrugged and headed for the front door where Toad was standing at the door. "Great Speech chief."**

"**Don't call me chief." Ollie said. "It's, Your Faithful Leader!"**

"**Ok!" Spider-Kid/Frog-man/Paul shouted. "Why the heck did you make him look so bad?"**

**Paul wearing a Spider-kid costume with the tentacles picked up a lifeless body of a Frog-man. **

**As soon as the Misfits reached there new home that was made in about a five second typing speed, Paul was the first to ask the questioned that's on everyones mind.**

"**Why did I go as you and my armour o as a tin can?"**

"**Because." Ollie states. "I being Spider-kid have skin showing on my costume." Ollie points to the skin area on the costume. "I also, being Spider-kid am a very movable character that needs to move to make the crowd happy.'**

**Todd grabs a beer from the fridge. "What crowd."**

**Paul then says. "I'm a very movable guy."**

**Todd pulls out a measuring tape, Ollie pulls out a weight scale. They both push Paul into it. **

"**Paul." Ollie clearly states. "You currently weigh approximately 155 pounds and your stomach is rather large."**

"**Now wait a second their you."**

**Todd then jumps on to the scale. "120"**

**Ollie steps on the scale after Todd got off. "100"**

"**What?" Paul and Todd say aloud.**

"**Lightness runs in my family."**

"**Not if you count your Mom."**

**Next Time,**

**Is a surprise, something new will become a good misfit tradition… Will you be there to witness it.**

**Riddler kid**


	11. Ballistic: Ecks Versus Severe pain

Misfits #10 

(This is the start of an all-new story line filled with comedy insanity and all other things that should not appear in a story like this. Warning; this story may be short due to lack of time and effort)

Note: I have replaced chapters 6 through 8 with corrections and stuff, plus less swearing. Also the 1st chapter has better origins and a new opening story, please check it out.

**Bring out the playbooks**

**Light up the big set**

"**Misfits go to the Movies"**

**No matter who you are…**

**You can be the star!**

**The thrills are fantastic…**

**Things made of plastic…**

**You'll see!!!!**

**Misfits #10**

**Ecks versus Severe pain, I mean severs. **

**By: Riddler Kid**

**Warning: This story and all characters belong to their respectful owners and what not, there will be appearances of violence, but no coarse language. The story also contains very small itsy bitsy spoilers about the real movie: Ecks versus Severs Starring Ray Park. Read at your own free will.**

**Todd: Now how does this story start again?**

**Ollie: Here wear this and sit near that bar table on that stool**

**Todd: I don't want to wear that, I just can't**

**Ollie: Fine then. Paul Your on.**

**K-powee!**

**The bar room was quiet as a dark man sits on his stool sipping some bear down. More like goggling it down because this man was under age. Because this man was Detective Ollie Osnick or best known to the underworld as Agent Severs the boy genius with the fastest hands alive.**

**Three friends sit at a circular table laughing and talking to each other like good friends do. One guy was wearing a huge brown trench coat and the tunic under it was a very wired colour, he also had remnants of a small beard. The other guy sitting on the left side of the other guy was a huge guy with strong black hair and had a strong Russian accent, the last guy to the right side of the first guy was small with a kinda mushroom cut hair, and he sat there like a mastermind.**

**Water was dripping from Severs jacket as he continued to sip from his beer; his hat was covering his back and shadowed the front of his head. The guy something was going to be wrong, he even said it out loud.**

"**I don't think I can gulp drive gulp home to night."**

"**Hey man are you making fun of me."**

**The man with the brown trench coat got out of his chair grabbed a wooden staff that was nearby and pulled out a deck of cards from his jacket pockets and held them up. **

**Severs look at him oddly. "Well now that I think of it yah! Who pulls out cards as a threat."**

"**Man you don't know who we are do you."**

"**Not a slightest clue."**

**The bigger guy walks up and sticks his index finger into Severs chest and presses hard. "We're the Acolytes."**

"**Yah that's right, I'm Remy the guy with the stick. The big guy here is Colossus the Man made of all metal and no brains, and the small fry here is mastermind a guy who can only use his brain because he sucks so much."**

"**Yah that's great and all but I'm Agent Severs"**

**Very instantly the three people known as the acolytes were gone and so was the rest of the bar, including that weird guy selling drugs to a guy whose drunk, who usually stands in the corner but has seemed to have disappeared.**

**Severs stands there looking from side to side. "Well I guess I am the most feared man alive, and the strongest.**

**Ollie stubs his toe on a chair, which is followed by a "Yelp" of pain.**

**Severs leaves the bar.**

**Agent Severs finally got his assignment, his five hundredth I might add, it was to head to this mall looking place and find this evil assassin lady who kidnapped some kid of great importance. "Sounds interesting." Ollie said. "I think I might be on to something."**

**What exactly was Ollie onto we may never know.**

**A tall purple haird girl carrying to bags from a supposed mall heads to the parking lot. She looks and to her surprise finds a surprise. Police, Swat, secret agents, one digit agents double o agents, minus James Bond, A couple assassin ninjas from who knows where, fire truck with people who put out fire attached, ambulance with a lot of guy, I repeat guys who like to do mouth to mouth even when not needed and finally a kid with a backpack heading home from school.**

**Did I forget Ollie? Severs stands behind a swat car and eats a jelly donut because that's what people like him do.**

**The Women with the purple hair looks up and sees that a sniper has a trained eye on her. She starts to run real hard to the other side of the building through a bunch of strip malls. The sniper shoots rapidly as the women dodges each bullet rapidly and rolls into a safe position. **

**She pulls a gun from her leg and find a open spot to shoot at the sniper, she shoot and nails the guy right in the arm destroying the inhibiter watch the guy had on. The sniper fell down slowly to a car down below. The last thing he heard was. "AHHHH! Blue funny looking Demon! Run for your worthless lives!"**

"**Well I'm glad that's handled with." The voice belonged to the purple headed Women known to all X-men fans as the Physlocke, yes its you know who.**

**She looks at all the cars and men as she kneels down safely in her hiding spot behind a giant pillar. "Now for the rest."**

**She runs out with pink blades coming from her arms. She slices through the people very easily; Meanwhile Ollie stands behind a swat van now eating another donut.**

**Physlocke ran out of people to kill. In frustration she split a swat van in half using her extreme blades. Ollie was behind that van; still in one piece he waved his hand. Physlocke looked at him and started to run to the back to the mall. Ollie dropped his donut and ran after her.**

**Physlocke reached the mall and tripped over someone's leg and fell to the ground. Toad with a small moustache walked around the corner and stared down at the women and laughed. **

**Arcade and Forge came around the corner wearing black clothing with the authentic matrix glasses and picked up Physlocke. Ollie came running in a kicked both arcade and Forge to the ground. "Leave her alone… wait a second, Todd why do you get to play the best character in the movie. **

"**It's quite obvious you see in the X-men Movie, The Actor played me. And in this film the same actor who played me in the X-men Movie is the one that played the guy who I am."**

"**That's still not fair."**

**Arcade and Forge ran off and Toad followed. Physlocke woke up and Ollie was there to help her up. "Where's the girl?" Ollie shouted."**

"**I don't have her, the evil boss does."**

"**Well whose the evil boss."**

**Paul flicks around dice as Forge, Arcade and the acolytes, minus Pyro sit around doing nothing. Paul walks up to a girl around 9 stuck in a metal cage, "It's alright my dear, all I need is your blood so I can get my nano bug, nothing to worry about, and I may kill you, but no biggey there right."**

**Severs and Ecks fall from the roof of the building that the bad guys were in. "Give us the girl." Ollie stated.**

"**Why of course." Paul started. "Boys get them."**

**The acolytes run up against Sever and Ecks. Sever jumps to the ground scared as Ecks punches them all out one by one. Forge and Arcade look at each other, just then Toad walks in. "You get the kid, I'll take on Toad!" Physlocke calls out.**

"**Sure no prob." **

**Toad and Physlocke fight each other into a different room. Toad does his incredible fighting moves to try to force Physlocke on the ground. But, Physlocke got bored and just smashed one of her Swords through Toads head.**

**Arcade and Forge were no shixcabobbing Severs over a huge fire. Physlocke runs in and punches Arcade and Forge's lights out.**

**Paul realizing his failure to get his nano bug, he gives up and walks away only to be trampled by Iron Man upholding the law.**

"**Well At least I got the girl, right?" Ollie said.**

"**Get real." Were Physlocke last words. **

**THE END**

**Next Time,**

**Bunny Toad**

**A woman dressed up like a Rabbit calls herself the White Rabbit jumps into action to destroy her evil foe, The Fabulous Frog-man. Can Toad and Ollie save their friend?**


End file.
